Girahein- Zindagi Ki
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Zindagi bhi na jaane kya kya din dikhati hai...kabhi khushi ...kabhi gham. Kya hota hai jab hum apni zindagi ki sabse anmol cheez kho dete hai aur usey dobara pa nahi sakte. Peep in to know more. Plz r and r ! Slight change in the last chapter. Please Re-read !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya Guys ! Here , I am back with a new story. This story is a teamwork by me and Krittika. The plot is by Krittika and the twists are by both of us. Hope you all will like this story as you like our other stories.**

**Without wasting time , we must start with the chapter.**

_**Evening 5 pm…..Duo home….**_

Shreya is getting ready sitting in front of the mirror when two hands wrap around her waist. It was Daya.

Daya- "ajkal meri biwi kuch jyada hi khubsurat lagti hai…..kya baat hai?"

Shreya(smiled thrugh the mirror)- "kyun pehle nahi lagti thi?"

Daya- pata nahi pr ajkal kuch badli badli si lagti ho…

Shreya blushed and then they heard a voice from outside…

Voice- Shreya , Ready ho gayi ?

With that she pushed daya…..

Shreya- choriye ab tarika ready ho gayi hai …aap bhi ready ho jaiye.."

And she movd out hurriedly..daya smiled to his own and turned to wardrobe with_** "arey kapre to nakale hi nahi.."**_

Here outside shreya found Tarika coming up the stairs hurriedly…she glared at her...

Tarika- Kya hua tujhe ?

Shreya- "Bhaga dauri shuru?tum ek dctr hoke…..kaise tarika ?"  
>Tarika(jerkd her head) "arey baba itne mey kuch nahi hota…waise bhi unn dono ko pata chalne ki bad to hum dono ki yeh sab band hone hi wala hai.."<p>

Shreya nodded dreamily…

Tarika(jerked her)- "kya sochne lag gayi?"

Shreya- "kitna hush honge na dono hi…mein to kab se wait kar rahi thi ki kab ya din aye aur hum yea bataye…daya ke liye to yea best birthday gift hoga…"

Tarika(too smiled)- "kal Abhijeet puch raha tha meine iss bar apne pyare devar ki birthday ki liye koi gift kyun nahi layi…aaj jab sunega to pagal ho jayega…"

Shreya nodded and added naughtily "waise bahut jald mera bureau aur tumhara lab chutne wala hai…"

Tarika(smiled)-"haan warna dono shamat le ayenge humari.."

They laughed came out of his room

Abhijeet- "kya hua dono aise has rahi ho…"

Tarika- "wo bas..kuch nahi.."

Abhijeet studied both their expression

Abhijeet- "kuch khichri paka rahi ho tum dono..khair (turned to shreya) tumhara patidev kaha hai?birthday boy hai bhai.."  
>(He noticed the naughty smile on the lips of both the ladies so contined )"ha thoda jyada hi bada ho gaya…per kya kare…"<p>

Just then the big boy called out "shreya mere kapde…"  
>Shreya(made a face and turned to go)- "sach mey boy hi hey.."<br>After she left…. Tarika said "yea dono bhi na.." She turned find Abhijeet in some thinking

Tarika- "tum kya sochne lag gaye?"

Abhijeet- "tarika kabhie socha nahi tha meine mera ek aisa parivar bhi hoga…..aab to Bas tum dono jaldi se iss parivar ko pura ker do..bas.."  
>Tarika (blushed) "bas thora aur sabar rakho…"<br>Abhijeet(looked at her)- "kya matlab ?"  
><em><strong>Tarika's POV- "hey bhagwan bhul kyu jati hu ki yea senior inspectr abhijeet hey…"<strong>_  
>Tarika- "wo bas..wo….nahi kuch nahi"<br>The door bell rang Tarika instantly became super happy with

Tarika- "ghanti..koi aaya hai….."

She strted moving downstairs..leaving confused Abhijeet behind..

Abhijeet followed her downstairs and found Rajat , Purvi and Sachin at the door. Tarika welcomed them with a smile. They settled in ….Shreya came and joined them….

Purvi- Shreya…Daya Sir kahan hai ?

Shreya- Aa rahe hai…..bas 5 minute.

Meanwhile, the doorbell again rang …now it was Nikhil and Vineet. Meanwhile , Daya came and joined them. Everyone wished him. Rajvi gave him a bouquet…..

Rajat- Happy Birthday Sir…!

Daya(Smiled)- Thank you Rajat. Waise ye aaj ke din ka pehla gift jo maine receive kiya.

Purvi- Kya…? Shreya ne aapko koi gift nahi diya….aise nahi kar sakti meri behen.

Daya(looking at Shreya and Tarika)- Haan bhai….kisi ne abhi tak mujhe gift nahi diya. Pata nahi kab milega mujhe mera gift.?

Shreya and Tarika looked at each other and smiled. Abhijeet looked at them.

Abhijeet- Kya baat hai….kuch dinon se dekh raha hu ki tum dono kuch chupa rahi ho? Kya khichdi paka rahi ho dono behnein?

The ladies giggled.

Shreya- Hum kuch chupa nahi rahe. Par bas aapko thoda wait aur krna padega.

Daya(looked at her)- Wait? Aur kitna intezaar karvaogi yaar?

Shreya(moved to him)- Senior Inspector Daya….sabar ka phal meetha hota hai ….aur aapko toh sabse acha surprise milega.

Daya- Surprise?

Tarika(smiled)- Haan….duniya ka sabse acha surprise.

Abhijeet(thinking)- Sabse acha surprise….matlab?

Tarika(smiled)- Tum kuch mat socho. Pata chal jayega.

Rajat- Tum dono kya bol rahi ho ? Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha…..

Shreya- Rajat Sir…..aap baithiye na….kuch derr mein sab samajh aa jayega. Bas ACP Sir aur Salunkhe Sir aa jaayein.

Meanwhile , The doorbell again rang and it was Pankaj with Kavin and Dushyant.

Dushyant- Daya Sir ….happy birthday !

Daya(smiled)- Thanks Dushyant.

Kavin- Arey haan Sir…..wo ACP Sir aur Salunkhe sir nahi aayenge.

Tarika(surprised)- Kyun ? Kya hua ?

Kavin- ACP Sir ko kisi meeting mein jaana tha aur Salunkhe sir bhi unke saath hi hai.

Tarika- Okay….theek hai. (to Shreya)-Chal Shreya…..apn cold drinks serve krte hai.

Purvi stood up to help them but they asked her to sit. Soon, tarika and shreya came up with colddrinks. They served and also took their seats beside Abhijeet and Daya respectively. They all were chatting on the day's events and then Daya turned to Shreya…..

Daya- Shreya….kis surprise ki baat kar rahi thi tum?

Shreya and tarika smiled and looked at each other. Daya noticed them….

Daya- Ye kya….tum dono aise kya dekh rahe ho…..mujhe mera gift milega bhi ya nahi?

Sachin- Haan Shreya…ab bata bhi do. Kyun pareshan kar rahi hai sir ko.

Shreya smiled and stood up from there and went inside. Tarika followed her inside.

Daya- ye in dono ko kya hua ?

Abhijeet- pata nahi yaar…..chalo dekhte hai kya hua hai?

Meanwhile, Shreya came and moved towards Daya. Daya was looking at her.

Shreya- Maine aapke birthday ko special banane ki koshish ki hai. Aisa tohfa de rahi hu jo aap kabhi nahi bhulenge. Aur ye tohfa sirf aapka hi nahi mera bhi hai. Happy Birthday Daya !

She handed him a box and asked him to open it. All were confused. He opened the box and found a teddy bear in it . He hold it and as he pressed it….It said something….

"_**Happy Birthday Papa" **_

He surprisingly looked at the teddy bear and pressed it once again. Again , it said ….

"_**Happy Birthday Papa"**_

He looked at Shreya who nodded her head as a YES.

Shreya- Yahi hai aapka tohfa…Aap PAPA banne wale hain.

He was so overwhelmed that he hugged Shreya tightly yet carefully. Shreya smiled and hugged him back. They separated….

Daya- Shreya…ye sach mein duniya ka sabse acha gift hai. Thank you Shreya…..tumne aaj mujhe zindagi ki sabse badi khushi di hai.

Shreya smiled. Abhijeet hugged his brother….

Abhijeet- Congratulations Daya…:D

All the team members were happy. Meanwhile , Tarika entered saying…

Tarika- Daya….abhi toh sirf aadha surprise hua hai…..aadha baaki hai.

Daya(looked at her)-Kya baaki hai Tarika?

Tarika(smiled)- Tum _**papa hi nahi Chacha bhi banne wale ho.**_

Daya(casually)- Ohh…! (next moment he realized what she said) Kya? Kya kaha tumne tarika?

Tarika(blushed)- Yahi ki tum chacha banne wale ho. Meri taraf se tumhara birthday gift.

Abhijeet was shocked and surprised when Daya hugged him tight.

Daya- Boss…ek din mein 2 good news. Hum dono papa banne wale hain.

Abhijeet smiled and hugged him back. He turned to Tarika.

Abhijeet- Thank yo Tarika…! Ye toh wakai sabse bada tohfa hai hamari life ka.

Tarika and Shreya smiled widely.

Purvi(excitedly)- Arey waah….iska matlab main maasi banne wali hu.

Rajat(naughtily)- Maasi nahi Chachi ho tum…Aur mami bhi ….samjhi?

Purvi- nahiii….sirf maasi.

She went and hugged tarika and shreya.

Kavin- Arey waah…yahan toh sabka promotion ho gaya. Mera bhi….ab aayega mazaa :D Sir….phir toh hum har weekend mila karenge. Main toh bachon ke saath khelunga. Aur koi aaye ya nahi …..main toh aaunga. (to tarika and Shreya)- Kyun ladies….is it alright?

Shreya- Hume toh koi problem nahi hai …..haan …agar bachon ke papa chhod dein unhe aapke paas toh baat hai.

Abhijeet and Daya shyly smiled. All others laughed at them. Daya looked at them and smiled. A tear slipped out his eyes….Shreya noticed it.

Shreya- Aapki aankhon mein aansu ache nahi lagte.

Daya(Smiled)- Shreya maine nahi socha tha ki itna acha parivar hoga mera. Aur tumne toh aaj sach mein mera parivar pura kar diya. Thank you for everything.

Shreya(Smiled)- Aapki khushi ki wajah banna hi meri khushi hai.

They were stopped by Dushyant…

Dushyant- Arey Sir….aap shreya ko hi thank you bolenge? Hume nahi?

Daya- Arey nahi dushyant…..tum sabse toh mera parivar hai. Aur aaj main saatvein aasmaan pe hu. Thanks to Shreya and Tarika.

The ladies smiled. Daya went in to fetch his camera and they clicked some happy clicks. They celebrated Daya's birthday unaware of a storm that would turn their lives upside down.

**A/n: So….how was this guys ? This first chapter is a happy one. The coming chaps may not be too much happy. Do you want us to continue the story? Do let us know in the reviews.**

**Thank you and Take care !**

**-Krittika and Daya's Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Heya Guys….here we are with the next chapter. We are thankful to the readers for reading and reviewing. I hope that you will like the further chapters too. **

**Ab seedhe chapter pe hi chalte hain…Enjoy !**

_**Night time…..Abhirika Room….**_

Tarika was combing her hair in front of the mirror. Abhijeet was sitting on the bed staring at the ceiling..tarika noticed his fixed stare for some time and then came to bed and sit at its edge

Tarika- Abhijeet kya soch rahe ho?  
>Abhijeet- kuch nahi bas aise hi..…tumhara ho gaya? to chalo so.."<br>He was about to lie dwn when Tarika pressed his palms.

Tarika- Abhijeet…..Pehle tum ye batao ki kya soch rahe ho?  
>Abhijeet(looked at her)- Tarika mera bachpan kaise gujari mujhe to pata bhi nahi….par mein na apne bache ko bahut si khushiyaan dunga,….use kabhi kisi cheez ki kami nahi hone dunga…..dekhna tum…<br>Tarika came near him snuggled near his chest…

Tarika- mujhe pata hai aur dekhna humare bacha garv kerega ki wo senior inspector Abhijeet ka beta hai…..  
>Abhijeet(surprised)-Beta?nahi nahi…..Beti…meri to beti hogi…ek dam pari ki jaisi..aur mein use bahut nazo se palunga.."<br>Tarika- nahi mujhe beta chahiye…..tumhare jaisa..gusse wala per fir bhi shant aur sabse pyaar karne wala…..sabki izzat karne wala.  
>Abhijeet- "beti.."<br>Tarika- "beta.."  
>Abhijeet-"betiiiii"<br>Tarika- Maine kaha na abhijeet…mujhe toh beta hi chahiye.  
>Abhijeet- Nahi Tarika…..mujhe tumhari tarah ek pari chahiye.<br>Tarika- Nahiii…..Beta hoga.  
>Abhijeet-Betii !<br>Tarika- Beti…

Tarika slapped her laughed

Abhijeet- Dekha… tumne bhi keh diya….ab toh beti hi hogi.

He wrapped Tarika in his arms and tarika kept her head on his shoulder…

Abhijeet- Acha hoga na humare ager beti hui to?"

Tarika-hmm..fir daya aur shreya ko beta hona chahiye.  
>Abhijeet(glared)-Aain?<br>Tarika(looked at him)-haan…. ek bhai aur k behen….acha hai na? Waise bhi beheno mey jyada pyar nahi rehta.  
>Abhijeet(teasingly)-Achaaa…..jethani devrani mey rehta hai aur bheno mein nahi….kya logic hai yaar ?<p>

Tarika(nodded)-Ha..sachiii.  
>Abhijeet-hmm….thik hai dekhte hai…..per aab so jaaye?<br>Tarika-ha chalo..kal waise bhi lab….

She was cut by Abhijeet….

Abhijeet- Lab?tum nahi ja rahi ho lab kal se….samjhi tum !  
>Tarika(glared)- Main khud ek dctr hu…jaanti hu sab kuch….kuch nahi hoga mujhe.<br>Abhijeet(worried)-Par tarika…(but was cut by her)  
>Tarika- Abhijeet abhi toh dusra mahina hi hai….aur do teen mahina to karne do warna baithe baithe aur tabiyat bigad jayegi….par haan, shreya ko jara halke kaam dena….mere lab mein toh bhaga dauri karni nahi prti pr tum logo ki job...<br>She stopped when she felt Abhijeet looking at her lovingly

Tarika-Kyadekh rahe ho?  
>Abhijeet(lovingly)-Kisne kaha beheno mein pyar nahi rehta..?<br>Tarika(looking at him)- Abhijeet….!  
>Abhijeet- Acha acha… mein shreya ko siwaye filework kuch nahi karne dunga.<br>Tarika-Aur apne ladle ko bhi samjha dena aapna kaam khud kiya kare….shreya pen a chhode.

Abhijeet-Jee Mem Sahib...ab iss gulam ko ssone ki ijzat milegi?

Tarika nodded and both settled to sleep.

_**DaReya's Room…**_  
>Daya came back after freshening from washroom and found the room empty…..He thought….. <em><strong>Ye Shreya kahan gayi ?<strong>_  
>He looked around and found the balcony door open. He moved there and found shreya staring at the sky looking at the stars…He stood behind her rsting his hand on the railing sliding them through both sides of her and placed his chin on her shoulder<p>

Daya- Thank you Shreya !  
>Shreya didn't moved her gaze but replied..<p>

Shreya- Thanks to mujhe kehna chahiye…...aapne mujhe complete kiya…ek ladki maa banke hi to sampurn hoti hai. Bachpan mein jab guriyo se khelti hai tab se dil hi dil mein ek maa ki role mein aana chahti hai….Apni maa ki saree ko pehen ke…..ma ki tarah batein karke….aur apne pita ki muh se maa sun ke wo ise role ko to jeeti hai.  
>Daya was silently listening to her. She turned to him….<p>

Shreya- Aap itne chup chp kyun hai?

Daya- Pata nahi shreya…..ek ajeeb sa darr lag raha hai mujhe.  
>Shreya- Kaisa darr ?<br>Daya-Shreya hum dono ki hi job bahut risky hai…..agar kal ko hume kuch ho jaye to humare bacha bhi meri tarah….an...(but shreya covered his mouth with her palms)  
>Shreya- Nahi bilkul nahi…..humare pass itni pyari family hai fir bhi aap ye sab soch rahe hai?Abhijeet bhaiya kabhi usey anaath ki jindagi jine denge?"<br>Daya turned her towards himself and hugged her tightly.

Daya- pata nahi kaise dimaag mein ye baat aayi….I am sorry.  
>Shreya(hugged him back and whispered)-Aapka baby has raha hoga aapka darr dekh ke.<br>Daya(separated and smiled)-Do do bache kitna maza ayega na…dekhna inn dono bhaiyon ko mein kya kya sikhata hu.  
>Shreya- Bhai? Nahi nahi…beti…...mujhe beti chahiye.<br>Daya thought fr a moment

Daya-Beti? hmmm…thik hai…..better luck next time. (he smiled naughtily)  
>Shreya(glared)-Kya matlab?<br>Daya- Arey dekho hume beti hui aur Abhi ko beta toh wo akela pad jayega na toh tab hum uske liye ek bhai la denge na?  
>Shreya(punchd him on his arm) -Jee nahi…..wo behen se manage ker lega..abhi chalo aap sone.<br>She entered the room followed by daya…

Daya- Shreya…  
>Shreya(Without looking at him)-Hmm…<p>

She was busy in making the bed  
>Daya- Kal se tum koi spot pe nahi jaogi…..tum sirf file work karogi…..Main kal hi boss se baat karunga.<br>Shreya (turned)- Ab tak Tarika ne ye kaam kar diya hoga…abhi ayiye sone.  
>Daya came on the bed and hugged her and once more uttered….Thank You.<p>

She smiled and kept her head on his arms and they drifted into sleep.

_**Next Morning….**_

Tarika and Shreya got up and got engaged in their daily routine. Shreya was making coffee as all liked her style of making coffee while Tarika was preparing breakfast.

Tarika- Shreya…..maine kaha tha na ki un dono ko pata chalte hi hum dono ki shamat aayegi…..Kal hi abhijeet ne kaha ki tum lab nahi jaogi.

Shreya(smiled)- Haan….mujhe bhi daya ne kaha ki spot pe nahi jaogi sirf file work karogi. Aur toh aur pata nahi kya soch rahe hai….keh rahe the dono bhaiyon ko dekhna kya kya sikhata hu.

Tarika(laughed)- Haha….haan shreya ….kal abhijeet ne is baat pe behes ki beti hogi ya beta.

Shreya- haan….. Daya ne bhi yahi baat ki. Maine bola daya se ki mujhe beti chahiye.

Meanwhile , Abhijeet came….

Abhijeet- Haan…aur dekhna hamari dono betiyaan na bilkul tum dono ki tarah hogi. Bahut pyaar hoga dono mein.

Daya, too came out…..

Daya- Haan…aur hum unhe duniya ki har khushi denge jisse aaj tak hum vanchit rahe. Aur chahe beta ho ya beti …..main toh dono ko hi bahut pyaar aur naazon se paalne wala hu.

Shreya- Daya…aap phir se wahi sab…(but was cut by Daya)

Daya(Smiled)-nahi shreya…..jab hum sab saath hai toh koi pareshani aayegi hi nahi.

Tarika- Ye toh sahi kaha tumne daya.

Shreya- Aap dono baithiye….main coffee lekar aati hu.

Shreya poured out coffee and movd to the livng room. Abhijeet and Daya were busy in reading newspaper while Shreya and tarika were enjoying their coffee.

While , they were having a family time, Shreya felt a bit uneasy. She stood up….

Tarika- Kya hua Shreya?

Shreya- kuch nahi Tarika…main aati hu.

She moved to her room. Daya felt something and moved behind her. Shreya was in the washroom. He heard some voices from the washroom. He knocked on the door…

Daya- Shreya…kya hua ? Tum theek toh ho na ?

She didn't replied…..Daya again called for her….

Daya- Shreya….Kya hua? Koi problem? Tarika ko bulaun?

Next moment, she opened the door…..

Shreya- Main theek hu bas wo vomiting ho gayi.

Daya(tensed)- Vomiting…..Kya khaya tumne? Itni si baat thdi hai.

Shreya(hold his hand)- Daya….aap shant ho jaiye. Kuch nahi hua mujhe. Ye toh normal mein aisa hota rehta hai.

Daya- Par….par tarika toh theek hai. Fir tumhe kyun?

Shreya(smiled)- Daya…..Sabko ho ye zaruri toh kabhi bhi ho sakta hai. (looked at him) Aur mujhe abhi isliye hua taaki aap thoda zyada time mere paas rahe.

He looked at her and smiled and hugged her. Meanwhile , Tarika called for shreya.

Tarika- Shreya…kya hua? Sab theek hai na?

Shreya(moved out to Tarika)- Haan Tarika…Bas thoda sa uneasy lag raha tha. Tum jaanti ho na aisa hote rehta hai.

Tarika(smiled)- Haan…chal theek hai.

Daya- Tarika….koi tension toh nahi hai na ?

Tarika(smiled)- Nahi Daya….koi problem nahi hai. Jo hua wo normal hai.

Abhijeet(came there)- Kya hua Tarika?

Shreya- Kuch nahi Bhai…..Chinta ki koi baat nahi hai. Hum dono bilkul theek hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tabhi toh hum dono theek hai.

The ladies giggled.

Tarika- Ek kaam karte hai…..Main aur abhijeet jaate hai abhi …tum aur daya baad mein aa jaana. Thodi derr relax kar lo…ye nausea bhi theek ho jayega.

Shreya was about to say but daya barged in…

Daya- Haan Shreya….tarika theek keh rahi hai. Mera bas chale toh main tumhe kahin jaane hi na du lekin tum maanogi nahi.

Shreya(smiled)- Haan….nahi maanungi. Kuch nahi hua hume.

Abhijeet- Par phir bhi ….. aaram se aa jaana. Waise bhi wo bas 2 case ki files submit karni hai aur files purvi ke paas hai.

Daya- Okay…..hum 11 baje se pehle aa jayenge.

Abhijeet- Okay. Chalo tarika.

Abhirika left and Shreya went into the room and was arranging her things. Daya followed her.

Daya- Shreya….Thodi derr baith jao. Please zyada exertion mat karo.

Shreya(Smiled)- Main theek hu. Aap taiyar ho jaiye.

Daya- Haan ….ho jaunga. Pehle tum yahan baitho.

He made her sit on the bed.

Daya- Shreya…..main nahi chahta ki tumhe ya hamare bachche ko kuch ho jaaye. Isliye please tum apna khayal rakho.

Shreya- Aapke hote hue mujhe ya hamare baby ko kuch nahi hoga. Aur main khyal rakhungi.

Daya smiled and moved to take a shower. Meanwhile, Shreya got dressed. Daya came out and found her combing her hair. He moved to her and hugged her from behind.

Daya- Aaj mujhe pata chala ki tum badli hui si kyun lag rahi thi….lekin ek baat hai tum aur zyada khubsurat lagne lagi ho.

Shreya(blushed)- Hmm…..Ab jab aap mere saath hai toh sab kuch khubsurat hi toh hai.

Daya smiled and kissed on her shoulder…..

Daya- Tum jaisi ho na ….hamesha waisi hi rehna.

Shreya- Haan ….par ek hi farak aayega.

Daya(glared)- Wo kya?

Shreya- Main kisi ko aapse zyada pyaar karungi.

Daya(smiled)- Ohh haan….toh main bhi toh usey tumse zyada pyaar karunga. Aur tum bas hamare peeche bhagogi.

Shreya immediately turned to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

Daya- Shreya…sab acha hoga. Tumne hi toh kaha than a ki achche logon ke saath achcha hi hota hai phir kyun chinta kar rahi ho. Dekhna hum hamesha aise hi rahenge.

They separated and he kissed on her forehead. Shreya looked at him …..

Shreya- Aap aise hi mere bina kahe meri har baat samajh jayenge?

Daya(smiled)- Haan…Pyaar karta hu tumse toh samajh sakta hu.

She smiled and and pecked a kiss on his cheeks. He smiled…..

Daya- Chalo…ab jaldi karo. Fir hum chalte hain bureau.

Shreya- Haan…bas 10 minute.

Soon, Shreya was done and they left for the bureau.

**A/n: So…here is the next chapter. Hope you all will enjoy it. A bit of DaReya romance is also there.**

**Next Chapter- Good news will be given to ACP Sir and DrSalunkhe. And a plan….! Let's see kya hota hai?**

**Thank you for reviewing. Keep reading and reviewing. Stay tuned!**

**Thank you …**

**Krittika and Daya's Girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Heya everyone….here we are with the next chapter. Thanks again to those who reviewed.**

**Let's move to the next chapter.**

**RECAP: AbhiRika left for the bureau while DaReya were at home. After a while , DaReya too, left for the bureau.**

_**Bureau…..11 pm**_

ACP was standing in the bureau hall discussing something with the juniors when dayareya entered the bureau and wished ACP Sir…

Daya/Shreya- Good Morning Sir.

ACP-Good Morning.  
>Purvi(turned to Shreya)-Shreya aaj uss Mehta wale case ki silsile mey hume club …(but was cut by Abhijeet)<br>Abhijeet-Nahi Purvi, Shreya ko wo files de do aur tum Nikhil ke saath chali jaana. Shreya sirf file work karegi.  
>Purvi(naughtily whispering to Shreya)-Kya jeth mila hai tujhe yaar.<br>Shreya glared at her and purvi moved to her desk. ACP sir confusingly looked towards Abhijeet then Shreya then Daya in turns then asked…

ACP-Shreya kya baat hai tumhari tabiyet to thik hai na?  
>Shreya(blushed)- Jee Sir….bas wo….(she didn't say much)<br>ACP sir turned who Abhijeet who was smiling…

ACP= Abhijeet...kya hua hai?  
>Abhijeet(Smiling)-Sir…..bas itni si baat hai ki aap Dada banne wale hai.<br>ACP(surprised)-Acha dada…Matlab Shreya aur Daya…  
>Abhijeet nodded and DaReya blushed….ACP sir gave a soothing smile then patted shreya's head….<p>

ACP- Jeete raho beta aur hamesha khush raho.

Daya(smiled)- Sir…..sirf ek nahi double news hai aapke liye toh….

ACP- Aur wo kya hai?

Daya(smiled)- Sir….sirf main aur shreya hi nahi…..abhijeet aur tarika bhi aapko dada bana rahe hai.

Acp Sir was happy andturned to duo and patted their backs…

ACP- Congratulations…..khayal rakhna tum dono…..Aur Salunkhe ko pata hai kya ?  
>Abhijeet(shrugged his shoulders)-Agar Tarika ne aaj unhe kuch bataya to pata nahi kal tak to nahi pata tha.<br>ACP(murmured to himself)- Haan uss buddhe se treat bhi lena hai….Nana banega wo….  
>Duo heard them and exchanged an <em><strong>'inka kuch nahi ho sakta'<strong>_ look..

Other were busy in smiling when Freddy said...

Freddy- Sir fir to aapko bhi treat dena cahiye Salunkhe sir ko…

ACP sir glared and Freddy looked down ….

Freddy(sadly)- Sorry sir  
>ACP(smiled)- Arey zarur dunga….Wo nana banega aur main dada…..treat toh banti hai.<br>Everyone shared a hearty laugh...

ACP- Acha chalo…..Main salunkhe ko phone karta hu. Aur abhijeet , tum tarika ko call karke yahan bulao.

He called DrSalunkhe….and in most firm and serious tone….

ACP- _**"Salunkhe….jaldi bureau mein aao."**_

"_**Maine kaha na Salunkhe….zaruri kaam hai. Jaldi aao."**_

Abhijeet and Daya shared a look as if _**"Inhe kya ho gaya" **_look. ACP noticed duo's look.

ACP- Tum dono aise kya dekh rahe ho? Main Mazak nahi kar sakta kya? Ab aayega asli maza.

Duo laughed….

Daya- Arey Sir…..aapne toh hume dara hi diya.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan sir ...ek minute ke liye toh hum ghabra hi gaye the.

ACP(laughed)- Agar tum dono mujse aise daroge toh apne bachchon ko kya sikhaoge….haan?

Duo gave a sheepish smile. Abhijeet called Tarika and asked her to come to the bureau. ACP sir asked all to go back to work while waiting for Salunkhe. Duo were discussing something….while Shreya was completing the files. Meanwhile , DrSalunkhe entered the bureau.

DrS- kya baat hai boss? Itni jaldi mein kyun bulaya?

ACP(Serious tone)- Haan…wo ek zaruri baat karni thi tujhse.

DrS- Toh bolo na. Wahan tarika wait kar rahi hogi.

Meanwhile, Tarika entered the bureau….

Tarika- Kya hua abhijeet…..yahan kyun bulaya?

Abhijeet- Arey aaram se tarika…..kisne kaha jaldi aane ko. Aaram se nahi chal sakti thi?

Tarika (Smiled)-Kuch nahi hoga abhijeet. Main theek hu….infact shreya bhi theek hai.

Daya- Haan….par phir bhi thoda dhyan rakhne mein kya burai hai. Aaram se kaam nhi kar sakti tum dono?

Tarika looked at Shreya , who smiled in reply.

Shreya- maine kaha tha na tarika...ab humari shamat aayegi.

Daya- Ab aise has kyun rahi ho dono….koi Mazak nahi kiya humne. Aura age se dhyan rakhna.

DrSalunkhe was confused looking at the four of them.

DrS- yahan kya ho raha hai…..koi mujhe batayega….(to Duo)-Aur tum dono kyun daant rahe ho meri betiyon ko ?

Abhijeet-Arey Sir…..hamari itni himmat kahan ki unhe daante….hum toh bas samjha rahe the. Aapki betiyan hai badi ziddi.

Purvi(moving to Duo)- Ziddi hain….par phir bhi aap dono inse hi sabse zyada pyaar karte hai…..hai na?

Duo smiled.

DrS(confused) Ab koi bolo bhi ….hua kya hai?

ACP- Chal 10000 rupaye nikal…jaldi.

DrS(Shocked)- 10000 ? Kyun?

ACP-Shopping karni hai mujhe.

DrS- Arey…toh mujse kyun maang rahe ho …jao aur karo na shopping.

ACP(looked at him)- Wo kya hai na ….Nana ki jeb khali karvani thi isliye.

DrS- Huhh? Kya matlab?

Acp(Smiled)- Matlab ye salunkhe…..ki tu nana banne wala hai. Ab itna kharch toh tu kar hi sakta hai na.

DrS(surprised)- Kya sach mein? Kaun?

ACP(Smiled)- Shreya aur tarika.

He turned to the ladies who assured him with a smile. He smiled and blessed them.

ACP- Toh ab toh party honi chahiye na?

DrS- Haan bilkul…honi hi chahiye.

Purvi- Aur party main de rahi hu. Aakhir main maasi banne wali hu.

Rajat- Purvii…..maine kaha na….Maasi nahi Mami.

Purvi- nahii….Maasi.

Shreya- Arey arey…..baad mein decide karna ki baby kisko kya kahega/kahegi…..pehle kaam kar lo.

Rajat(Smiled)- Haan…I think , shreya is right. Par party pakki hai.

All smiled. Soon, DrS and tarika moved ot the lab. And the others got engaged in their work.

Daya was checking something on his computer and was thinking something. He looked at ABhijeet and found him busy in some work. He moved to his desk…

Daya- Boss!

Abhijeet- haan Daya!

Daya- Boss….main soch raha hu ki kya hum kuch din ki chutti manage nahi kar sakte? Sirf ek Friday aur Saturday?

Abhijeet(looked at him)- kya Yaar…..dekho na kitna kaam hai…..aur phir shreya aur tarika bhi….

Daya- Boss….ek saal pehle shaadi ke baad hum ghumne gaye the….uske baad kahin gaye hi nahi…..thoda change ho jayega.

Abhijeet- Par shreya aur tarika…?

Daya- Abhijeet…abhi shreya aur tarika thoda travel kar payenge …uske baad nahi. Aur phir bachche ho gaye….fir toh hum kahin nahi ja payenge. Ek baar sir se baat kar lete hai.

At the same time , they heard a voice….

Voice- Daya theek keh raha hai abhijeet.

Duo- jumped on their feet on seeing the person…..

Duo- Sir …..aap?

ACP- Haan main…..toh tum log kya baat kar rahe the…..chutti chahiye?

Daya- Wo sir…main abhijeet se keh raha tha…aise hi kahin jaane ke liye.

ACP- Haan toh sahi hai Daya….Tarika aur shreya abhi toh ja sakti hai baad mein mushkil hogi. Un dono ko bhi thoda change ho jayega. Main toh kehta hu tum log ek week ki chutti leke chale jao.

Abhijeet- Nahi sir...ek week nahi….saara kaam sachin aur rajat pe nahi daal sakte hum.

Daya- Haan sir….Hume sirf 2 din ki chutti bohot hogi.

ACP(Smiled)- Theek hai…toh main tumhe Friday aur Saturday ki chutti deta hu. Enjoy karo!

Duo smiled and thanked ACP sir.

ACP- Par haan….is shart pe chutti mil rahi hai ki tum dono Shreya aur tarika ka pura khayal rakhoge….unhe akela nahi chhodoge aur apne bhi dhyan rakhoge.

Duo= Yes sir….hum khyaal rakhenge.

ACP- Good…! Chalo …ab kaam khatam karo.

Duo passed a smile to each other and got engaged in their works happily.

**A/n: So….here comes the new chapter…..Hope ya'll will like this as well.**

**So….here's the plan for holiday….dekhte hai kya hota hai is holiday pe.**

**Thank You…..We'll be back with a new update soon.**

**Plz read n review.**

Top of Form


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Heya Guyss…back with a new update. Thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you'll like this update too. **

**Let's move straight to the chapter. **

It was a silent day as there was no case. Rajat , Nikhil and Purvi went for the investigation of Mehta's case. All were in a happy mood. They winded up their work soon and headed back to home. Duo were smiling. The ladies were confused seeing them smile.

Shreya- Kya baat hai….aap dono itna khush kyun hai ?

Daya- Main toh saatvein aasmaan pe hu Shreya. Thanks to both of you.

Shreya(smiled)- Hmm…wo toh mujhe pata hai ki aap khush hain lekin aaj kuch aur baat hai. Bataiye na ….kya baat hai?

Tarika- Shreya….Aaj bureau mein kuch hua kya ?

Shreya- haan….lagta toh hai. Aaj ACP sir kuch keh rahe the.

Duo looked at each other and smiled. Tarika noticed….

Tarika- Sahi keh rahi ho Shreya….kuch toh hua hai.

Abhijeet(turned back)- Haan….hua toh hai. Hum is weekend ghumne jayenge.

Tarika(surprised)- Ghumne? Kahan ?

Abhijeet(thinking)- Hum jayenge…..hum kahan jayenge Daya?

Daya- Lonavala chalte hai.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Haan…ye sahi hai. Sahi hai na Tarika?

Tarika nods while Shreya went silent. With this they reached home. Tarika and Shreya moved to their rooms to change. Daya parked the car and moved inside. He moved into his room and found shreya combing her hair. He hugged her and asked….

Daya- Kya baat hai….tum khush nahi ho ?

Shreya- Kisne kaha main khush nahi hu ?

Daya(Smiled)- Kya tum chutti nahi chahti ?

Shreya- Sab theek hai par abhi nahi jaana chahti. Hum kabhi aur chalenge na.

Daya- Shreya….kabhi aur mauka hi nahi milega. Please maan jao na.

Shreya(thinking)- Acha theek hai ….aap fresh ho jaiye. Main coffee banati hu.

_**AbhiRika Room….**_

Abhijeet- Tarika , Tum khush toh ho na ?

Tarika(looked at him)- Tumhare saath hu toh obviously khush hu.

Abhijeet- Hmm….toh tumhari ijazat hai na chutti pe jaane ki?

Tarika(Smiled and locked her hands round his neck)- Ofcourse hai. Acha chalo ….tum fresh ho jao. Main shreya ki help karti hu.

He nodded and she left the room.

_**Kitchen…**_

Shreya was making coffee but was lost in her own trail of thoughts. Tarika saw her lost so kept her hand on her shoulder.

Tarika- Kya hua Shreya? Kis soch mein doob gayi?

Shreya(looked at her)- Kuch nahi tarika.

Tarika- Shreya…..i know kuch toh baat hai. Bol na.

Shreya(hold her hand)- Tarika…mujhe na darr lag raha hai. Hum chutti pe baad mein chale jayenge na.

Tarika- Shreya…..kuch nahi hoga. Tum ye darr nikalo apne mann se.

Shreya- par tarika…(but was cut by tarika)

Tarika- Arey Shreya….Jab hum sab saath hain toh koi problem nahi hogi. Just relax. Aur haan…main samajh sakti hu but ye bhi theek hai na….thoda enjoy kar lenge. Baad mein waqt nahi milega.

Shreya(smiled)- Okay ….! Hum chalenge.

Tarika(smiled) Ye hui na baat.

At the same time, Abhijeet came into the kitchen….

Abhijeet- Kya baatein ho rahi hai ?

Tarika – Kuch khaas nahi…..bas main shreya se keh rahi thi ki sab theek hoga. Usey thoda darr lag raha tha isliye.

Abhijeet- Arey kuch nahi hoga Shreya. Hum hain na!

Shreya(smiled)- Haan….aap dono hain tabhi toh hum khush hain. Kyun tarika?

Tarika(smiled)- Sahi kaha shreya.

Abhijeet laughed. Soon, Daya , also joined them.

Daya- Kya baatein ho rahi hain ?

Abhijeet- Daya….main soch raha hu ki hum apni betiyon ka naam kya rakhenge?

Daya- Boss….tumhe agar beti hui toh Abhilasha.

Tarika- Agar beta hua toh?

Abhijeet(glared at tarika)- Tarika…..maine kaha na beti hogi.

Shreya- Agar beta hu toh Abhilash rakh denge.

Tarika- Good idea Shreya.

Tarika and SHreya giggled and Abhijeet made a face.

Shreya- Acha….aap dono jaiye na baithiye. Main coffee leke aati hu.

Duo moved into the living room while Tarika put out some biscuits and they moved into the living room. Shreya served them coffee and took her place.

Shreya- Toh aap log kya discuss kar rahe hai ?

Daya- Yahi ki bachchon ke naam kya rakhenge.

Abhijeet- Aur kaun kise kya sikhayega.

Daya- Aur kaun kiske saath kitni derr rahega.

Abhijeet- Bureau se aane ke baad main toh bachchon ke saath hi rahunga.

Daya- haan Main bhi…isliye tum dono shikayatein kam karna.

The ladies were looking at the would be fathers and they could figure out the excitement in their voices and face. They were looking at them and smiling.

Abhijeet noticed them. He signaled Daya and he also smiled looking at them .

Abhijeet – Ab kya dekh rahi ho ?

Tarika- Main ye dekh rahi hu ki kaise ek CID officer bachchon ki tarah plans bana raha hai.

Shreya- Aur ye bhi ki hamare bachche kitne lucky honge na….

Daya- Lucky kaise….?

Shreya(Smiled)- Afterall unhe world ke best fathers jo milenge.

Daya- Tumko hum best lagte hai?

Tarika and shreya smiled…..Tarika looked at Abhijeet….

Tarika- haan…tum dono achche dost ho, Ache CID officer ho.

Shreya- Ache pati bhi hai …Aur hum jaante hain aap best papa be kehlayenge.

Duo smiled.

Abhijeet- Haan…ab unki mummy hi best hongi toh papa ka toh best hona banta hai na….

The ladies smiled.

Daya- Hmm…tum dono aise hi muskarate raho….kyunki tum dono ki muskarahat se hamari zindagi khubsurat hai. Aur ab aur zyada khubsurat hone wali hai.

Abhijeet- Haan….2 nanhi pariyan jo aane wali hain.

Tarika- Tumhe kaise pata beti hi hogi?

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Kyunki mera dil aisa kehta hai.

Daya- haan …aur dil kabhi jhuth nahi bolta.

Shreya(smiled)- Acha theek hai …..jo hoga wo dekhenge. Ab ye bataaiye nikalna kab hai?

Daya- Kal subah.

Shreya- Ohh…toh chaliye taiyari karte hain.

Tarika- haan Shreya….pehle kal ki taiyari kar lete hain phir dinner ki taiyari karenge.

Shreya- Okay….chalo dekhte hai.

They left from there while Duo looked at them and smiled.

Daya- Abhijeet….ye saal 2014 jaate jaate ek bahut badi khushi de gaya hume….hai na ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- haan Daya…..bas ab yahi prarthna hai ki sab kuch aise hi chalta rahe. Hum yunhi khush rahein har pal , har din.

Daya(Smiled and hold his hand)- Zarur rahenge boss.

Meanwhile, they heard their wive's calls and headed to their rooms for helping them and planning for the weekend they got to enjoy.

**A/n: So, here is the next chapter. Let's see is holiday pe hota hai kya ? Let's hope all goes well. **

**Stay tund to know more. Please read and review. **

**Take care…! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Heyaa everyone…here we are with the next update. Hope you all enjoy this update.**

Tarika and Shreya went to do packing. Shreya was still tensed but she didn't say anything. Tarika noticed it but before she could say anything duo came in with some things they were told to buy handed it over to tarika.

Abhijeet- Lo bhai…jo jo saaman tum dono ne kaha thaw o sab le aaye hai. Dekh lo.

Tarika(smiled)- Theek hai…table pe rakh do. Shreya dekh legi.

Meanwhile, Daya looked at Shreya and found her tensed. He moved to her and kept his hand on her shoulder.

Daya- Shreya kya hua?

Shreya- Kuch nahi daya bas aise hi...

Daya- Tumhe yeh plan pasand nahi ?

Shreya(looked at her)-Nahi aisi baat nahi hai…aap log baithiye mein paani leke aati hu.

She left the room and tarika signalled abhijeet something. Abhijeet looked at daya's face who was looking at Shreya going. He kept his hand on his shoulder….

Tarika- Arey pareshan kyun hota hai yaar…. thodi ghabrahat hoti hai pregnancy mein…..tu ja jake dekh sab saaman theek se pack hua ki nahi…

Daya nodded and moved out of the room. Abhijeet turned to Tarika…..

Abhijeet- Ye shreya ko kya hua ?

Tarika(Shrugged)-Keh rahi thi thik nahi lag raha hai….tension mat lo ghabrahat hoti hai aise mein…..

Abhijeet(sighed and kept his hands on her shoulders)-Waise tumhe itni experience kaha se hua ?

Tarika(slapped him lightly on his arm)-Janab hum doctor bhi hai…..Shayad aap ye bhul gaye hain. Abhijeet(smiled then twiked her nose)-Humara baby bhi tumhari tarah cute hoga na?

Tarika(nodded as No)- Jee nahi.. aap ki tarah flirt karega….ab ye chhodo aur meri baat suno…

Abhijeet(smiled)- Jee kahiye….hum toh kab se aapki baatein sunne ko taras rahe hai.

Tarika slapped him lightly on his arms…

Tarika- Tum nahi sudhroge na…..?

Abhijeet- Jee nahiii…..jab tak tum mere saath ho tab tak toh main nahi sudharne wala.

Tarika(glared)- Abhiiijeeet !

Abhijeet(smiled at her)- Acha ab bolo bhi kya hua ?

Tarika- Hum subah subah nahi niklenge…..Shreya ko morning sickness ki problem hai toh dopehar ko niklenge aur wahan se lautte waqt bhi…..kuch samjhe?

Abhijeet(nodded)-Acha chalo jaldi dinner kar lete hai…..kal nikalna bhi hai.

Tarika nodded so abhirika moved to dinner. Shreya was setting the dinner table. Tarika moved to her…

Tarika- Shreya….tum theek toh ho na?

Shreya(Smiled)- Haan Tarika ….main theek hu.

Tarika- Shreya plz bata na…..kya hua ?

Shreya- Pata nahi kyun tarika par mujhe darr lag raha hai. Bas isliye thoda pareshan hu.

Tarika- Kaisa darr?

Shreya- Main nahi bata sakti tarika….bas achanak ye chuttiyon ka plan.

Tarika- Relax shreya…sab theek hoga.

Shreya smiled. At the same time , Duo joined them.

Daya- Shreya…..tum kyun chinta kar rahi ho...humare saath toh doctor bhi hai.

Tarika(Smiled)- Haan…..aur phir hum sab saath hi toh rahenge na.

Shreya- Haan…..wo toh hai.

Daya(smiled)- Haan toh bas …ab ek pyari si smile de do. Tum jaanti ho na tumhe main tumhe aise udaas nahi dekh sakta.

Shreya(Smiled)- Okay fine…..lekin ek shart hai…..manzoor ho toh kahiye?

Duo exchanged glances….

Daya- Kya shart?

Shreya(Smiled)- Yahi ki abhi dinner ke baad hum ice-cream khane jayenge. Boliye…..manzoor hai?

Daya(Smiled)- Aapka hukum sir-aankhon pe.

He bowed in front of her and she smiled. Tarika looked at Abhijeet and raised her eyebrows….

Abhijeet- Kya tarika …mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi ho ?

Tarika- Tumhe kuch nahi kehna?

Abhijeet(confused)- Kya bolu?

Tarika(glared)- Arey meri bhi wahi shart hai jo Shreya ki hai…..bolo.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Haan haan….tumhara hukum toh manna hi padega. Par uske pehel khana do na….bhook lagi hai.

DaReya and Tarika laughed.

Shreya- Aap baithiye…..main sabzi lekar aati hu.

Duo sat on the table and tarika and shreya moved into the kitchen. Soon , they were sitting together and having dinner. Shreya had prepared khared)eer that day.

Abhijeet- Shreya….wakai tum kheer bahut achi banati ho. Tarika ko bhi sikha do.

Tarika(glared)- Arey…..main kyun seekhu….shreya hai na bana ke khilane ke liye…..kyun shreya?

Shreya(smiled)- Haan …..main hu na. Bhai….aap toh bas farmaish kijiyega…..kheer aapke saamne hogi.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Hmm…ye bhi sahi hai.

Daya- Waise Tarika…..tum gajar ka halwa kab banaogi?

Shreya- Dayaa…..aaj hi toh kheer khayi hai na…..ab aapko halwa chahiye…..ye kya baat hui.

Daya(Smiled)- Actually Shreya…...jab hamare bachche ho jayenge….toh tum log humse zyada dhyan unpe dogi…..toh maine socha ki pehle hi farmaish puri karva le….kyun abhijeet?

Abhijeet(thinking)- Arey Haan Daya…kuch mahine baad koi humse zyada important hoga. Hume toh koi puchega bhi nahi.

Shreya and Tarika giggled.

Daya- Lo bhai…ab toh pakka hai abhijeet hume koi attention nhi milegi.

Shreya(laughing)- Daya….aap logon se important kuch nahi hai. Aur jo aapse important hoga wo bhi toh aapka hi hoga.

Tarika- Haan…..shreya ne sahi kaha.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Aji….aap dono toh hamesha hi sahi hoti hain.

The ladies smiled.

Daya- Acha ab chalo…..icecream khane jaana hai na.

Shreya- Haan…..hum kitchen samet le phir chalte hai.

Tarika and Shreya went busy in cleaning the table and kitchen. They were free after 15 minutes. Duo were sitting int heliving room. Abhijeet was flipping thru channels while Daya was flipping thru a magazine.

Tarika- Hum chale?

Duo looked at them…..

Daya- Haan chalo. Main car nikalta hu.

Tarika locked the door and they moved out.

Abhijeet- Haan toh bolo kahan jaana hai?

Tarika- Hum ek hi icecream parlor jaate hai na Abhijeet. Wahin jayenge,

Daya- Hmm…chalo bhai…let's go there. Thodi derr beach pe bhi baith jayenge.

Shreya(Smiled)- Good idea.

Daya looked at her thru the mirror and smiled seeing her smile.

Daya- Thank God !

Shreya- Kya hua Daya?

Daya- Tumne smile kiya na uske liye God ko thanks keh raha hu.

Shreya(Smiled)- Aap bhi na…..

Abhijeet- Thank you Ladies for smiling.

Tarika and Shreya smiled more , they reached the icecream parlor.

Tarika- Daya, Abhijeet….tum dono icecream leke aao na…..beach pe baithte hain.

Daya- Okay…..tum log chalo hum aate hain.

So, Tarika and Shreya moved to the beach while Daya and Abhijeet went to take icecream. Shreya and Tarika sat at their favorite place and were chatting. Shreya was now much better. They were happily talking. Meanwhile, Duo returned….

Abhijeet- Lo Tarika….tumhara butterscotch flavor.

Daya- Aur shreya….tumhara chocochip.

They took their icecreams.

Shreya- Aap dono ki icecream?

Daya- Haan haan laaya hu.

They were all sitting enjoying their icecreams and chatting.

Abhijeet- Sach mein aaj ka din bahut acha hai. Aaj toh Salunkhe saab ka mood bhi thik tha.

Tarika(glared)- Aaj matlab kya ? Wo roz thik rehte hai.

Abhijeet- Arey arey….mera matlab wo nahi tha.

DaReya smiled at them. At the same time , Daya's phone rang.

Daya(made face)- Uffo….ab is waqt kaun hoga?

Shreya- Daya…pehle dekhiye toh.

Abhijeet(surprised)- ACP Sir….is samay? Utha ke dekho.

Daya picked up the call.

Daya- _**Yes Sir…..Sab theek hai na ?**_

_**Kya? Sir aap theek hai na?**_

_**Koi baat nahi Sir…..hum kabhi aur plan kar lenge. **_

_**Ok Sir….hum kal milenge aapko bureau mein.**_

Tarika , Shreya and Abhijeet were looking at him suspiciously.

Abhijeet- Sir kya keh rahe the? Sab theek hai na?

Daya- Haan….lekin wo businessman Sameer Mehra ka koi pata nahi hai. 2 din pehle uske bête ka kidnap hua tha aura b wo khud gayab hai.

Abhijeet(shocked)- Kya? Sameer Mehra gayab hai?

Daya- Haan…..isliye hum abhi chutti pe nahi ja sakte. Sir toh keh rahe the jaane ke liye. Keh rahe the ki sachin aur rajat manage kar lenge. Par maine mana kar diya.

Shreya- Theek kiya aapne. Hum phir kabhi chale jayenge.

Tarika- Haan…..tab hum sab chalenge sabke saath.

Shreya- haan….maza aayega.

Daya- Haan….ye bhi sahi hai. Khair ab chalo …ghar chalein. Kal bureau bhi jaana hai.

The ladies nodded and they went off towards home.

**A/n: So…..how was this chapter? Hope you guys will like it. **

**We'll come soon with next. Thank you!**

**Take Care !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hey guys! Here we are with the new update. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. Enjoyy !**

Tarika was seated on the dining table cutting fruits and stuffing them in her mouth. Shreya was pacing up and down looking at the clock every now and then….Tarika noticed her.  
>Tarika- Shreya kya hua…aise idher se udhar..aur udhar se idher kyun kar rahi ho…baith jao na.<br>Shreya-Haan kuch nahi..bas aise hi….  
>Tarika- Arey ajaynge dono…..bas 8 hi to baj rahe hai.<p>

Shreya- Haan.  
>She opened the fridge searched for something but failed to find what she wanted. So she closed the door again and then sat back on the sofa…<br>The door bell rang.. Shreya opened the door and duo entered.  
>Abhijeet(serious tone)- Ab thik ho Tarika?<br>Tarika(looked at him)-Arey haan baba kaha na phone pe bhi thik hu mein.  
>Shreya(frowned)- Kyun kya hua Tarika ko?<br>Before duo can answer Tarika eased it with

Tarika-Arey kuch nahi shreya…..bas aise hi.  
>Shreya(irritated)- Bas kya?<br>Tarika sighed…  
><em><strong>*Flashback*/**_  
>Tarika entered the lab and dr Salunkhe ordered…<p>

DrS- Tarika yeh mask laga lo.  
>Tarika- Kya sir itne saal se to ker rahi hu ye sab….ab ye mask?<br>DrS- Tarika pehle ki baat aur ab ki baat aur hai….ab tum(but was cut by tarika)  
>Tarika-Sir maa banne wali hu…..beemar nahi hu.<br>She tried her job but soon felt vomiting sensation very badly and rushed in the washroom…  
>Abhijeet(entered the lab)-Doctor saab ye file…..<p>

He handed over a file to DrS and looked around for tarika….

Abhijeet- Ye tarika kahan gayi ?  
>DrS-ulti karne…<br>Abhijeet(surprised)-Ulti ? Par usey toh…..(but was cut by DrS)  
>DrS-Zyada smart hai na tumhare hone wale bachche ki maa.<br>Abhijeet- Jee….wo toh pata hai. Ab kya kiya usne?  
>At the same time,Tarika came out of the washroom and saw abhijeet. She gave <em><strong>"Ab toh main gayi " <strong>_expressions.  
>DrS(looked at her)-Kaha meine ki chemicals wagera hey mask pehenlo par nahi.<br>Abhijeet shook his head.  
>Salunkhe(ordered)- Ab isey ghar le jao.<br>Abhijeet(worried)- Par bureau mein ?  
>DrS-Pradyuman se mein baat ker lunga…filal ise roz lab aane ki zarurat nahi hai.<br>Tarika (protested)- Par Sir aap….(but was stopped by DrS)  
>DrS-Itna bhi budha nahi hu main….<br>Abhijeet- Doctor saab….shant ho jaiye…. Tarika lab ayegi par precaution leke kaam karegi…..warna apki upar bahut bojh ajayega..chalo Tarika.  
>They both moved the car Tarika looked at him….<p>

Tarika- "Abhijeet naraaz ho?"  
>Abhijeet- Tarika please tum aise neglect mat karo. Apna bhi dhyan rakho na plz.<br>Tarika- Main toh bas….(but was cut by him)  
>Abhijeet- Tarika plz…ab tum akeli nahi ho..humara bacha..uske liye hi sahi tum…tum dhyan rakho.<br>Tarika(cupped his face)-Please Abhijeet..mujhe bhi to fiqar hey na apne bache ki.."  
>Abhijeet(worried)-Fir ye sab?<br>Tarika-arey mujhe kya pata tha ki aisa kuch ho jayega.  
>Abhijeet(looked at her)-par doctor saab ne kaha tha to man leti na.<br>Tarika hold her ears cutely….

Tarika- Sorry na…..maaf kar do…please.  
>Abhijeet(sighed)-Tarika mujhe bahut darr lagta hey pls…pls khayal rakha karo apna.<br>Tarika leaned her head on his shoulder….

TArika- I promise aage se bahut khayal rakhungi pakka.  
><em><strong>*Flashback ends*/**_

Tarika (sighed)-Tab se 8 baar phone kar chukka hai.  
>All smiled..<p>

Shreya(smiled)-Aap dono change ker lijiye mein coffee banake lati hu.

Duo nodded and moved to their respective rooms. Shreya moved into the kitchen and started to make coffee. Just then Daya called….

"Shreyaa…..mere kapde nikal do zara."  
>Shreya replied and moved to the room. At the same time , Abhijeet called tarika.<p>

_**AbhiRika Room…..**_

Tarika entered the room and looked at abhijeet who had just thrown his coat on the bed.

Tarika- Kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(innocently)- Tarika….meri red t-shirt nahi mil rahi. Dhundh do na.

Tarika(sighed)- Ohho ABhijeet….tum nahi dhundh sakte?

Abhijeet- Nahi….tum ho toh main kyun dhundhun.

Tarika sighed and turned towards the wardrobe. He came and hugged her.

Abhijeet- Tarika….mere saare kaam toh tum hi karogi. Main nahi karunga.

Tarika- Achaaa…aur jab main nahi rahungi tab?

He immediately covered her mouth with his hand….

Abhijeet- Tarika….aaj ke baad bhul ke bhi aisa mat kehna. Main nahi reh sakta tumhare bina. Aadat ho gayi hai mujhe tumhari.

Tarika (hugged him)- Acha nahi bolti. Ye lo tumhari t-shirt.

She handed him his t-shirt.  
>Abhijeet- Waise shreya ko kya hua ? Pareshan lag rahi thi.<br>Tarika-Hmm…fridge mey bhi kuch dhund rahi thi…shayad cravings ho rahe the.  
>Abhijeet(guestioning look)-Cravings?<br>Tarika(looked at him)-Hmm pregnancy mey sabko hote hai.  
>Abhijeet- Tumhe?<br>Tarika(shyly)- Haan..  
>Abhijeet- Acha? Kya hua ?<br>Tarika- Kal hi to mujhe golgappe khane ki mann kar raha tha.  
>Abhijeet(hold her from her arms)-Fir bataya kyun nahi?<br>Tarika(looked up) -Abhijeet cravings hi sahi per iska matlab ye toh nahi ki hum nasamajh ban jaye?tum thake hare bureau se lauto aur mein yea sab leke baith jau…  
>Abhijeet(caring)- Par TArika….(but was cut by her)<p>

Tarika- koi par nahi Abhijeet…humare bacha bhi itna to smjhdar honge hi.  
>Abhijeet smiled..then kissed her forehead softly…<p>

Abhijeet-"mein fresh ho ke ata hu…tum coffee bana lo.

Tarika- Haan…..main dekhti hu.

_**DaReya Room…..**_  
>Shreya pulled out Daya's clothes and was about to move out when Daya hold her by waist Daya-Shreya….kya hua ? Tum thik ho na?<br>Shreya(looked at him)- Haan….main thik hu.

Daya(looked at her)- Nahi kuch toh baat hai….bolo na.  
>He spoke loosening his shirt. Shreya moved towards him and started playing with his shirt…<p>

Shreya- Ek baat bolu?  
>Daya- Haan bolo.<br>Shreya-kal chutti hey na?

Daya(hold her waist)- Haan…chutti toh hai.  
>Shreya(looked at him)-Kal mere liye kuch la sakte ho aap?<br>Daya- Kya chahiye meri shreya ko ?  
>Shreya(looked at him)- Kya aap kal kuch chocolates le aayenge?<br>Daya(questioning look)-chocolates?  
>Shreya (pouted)- Haan kyun?aap to aese ker raha hey ki jaise koi khajana lane ko kaha..<br>Daya(smiled)-Arey nahi per tum chocolate…  
>Shreya(innocently)-Hmm..baby ko chahiye.<br>Daya-baby ko..wo kaise..matlb?  
>Shreya(wrapped his hand round his neck)-Main kha lungi to uska bhi ho jayega.<br>Daya(pulled her to himself)-hmm..to tmhe chocolate khane ki khawish ho rrahi hey?"  
>Shreya- hmm..aur ice-cream bhi layenge…please.<br>Daya(smiled)-hmm..to aj hi chale..baby aur uski mumma ko ice-cream khilane?  
>He asked touching his forehead with hers..<br>Shreya- Nahi..kal jayenge….aap thake hue hai. Ab jaiye fresh ho jaiye.  
>She pushed him playfully..and was about to move out Daya hold her wrist<p>

Daya-Itna bhi thaka hua nahi hu main.  
>Shreya(turned to him)-Baby keh raha hai ki hum kal jayenge. Abhi papa ko rest karna chahiye.,<br>Daya hugged her tight yet carefully and bent down to kiss on her belly.

Daya- I love you baby.  
>Shreya (smiled)- Aur main?<br>Daya(Smiled)- Tum….tumhe baby se thoda kam.

Shreya hit him playfully on his arm ….

Shreya- Jaiye…fresh ho jaiye.

At the same time , She heard Tarika's voice and moved out. Tarika had prepared the coffee and shreya took out some snacks. Meanwhile , both the brothers came out. They served them with coffee and they sat down to chat.

Tarika- Arey waise wo us case ka kya hua …kal ACP sir ka call aaya tha na.

Abhijeet(sighed)- Hmm…..Chal raha hai. Pata nahi aur kitne din lag jayenge.

Daya- Arey haan Abhijeet…..kal hume headquarters jaana hoga. Ye jo Manu hai iski case file headquarters mein hai. Kal jaake pata karna hoga.

Abhijeet- Hmm…..Phir toh kal jaldi nikalna padega.

Daya- Hmm…!

Shreya- Hmm…toh aaj aap dono ko rest karna chahiye. Thake hue dikh rahe hain aap dono.

Daya- Hmm….Par shreya….hamara kaam hi aisa hai. Kabhi bhi kahin bhi jaana pad sakta hai.

Shreya- Hmm….wo toh hai. Lekin aap log jaiye…hum dono theek hain. Aur Sir…..aap chinta mat kijiye. Main tarika ka khayal rakhungi.

Tarika- Haan….aur main shreya ka.

They all laughed.

Abhijeet- Waise…hum kahin chale?

Daya- HAan abhijeet…..main bhi yahi soch raha hu.

Abhijeet- Hmm…hum dinner bahar karte hain.

Tarika- Jii nahi….dinner ki taiyari hum kar chuke hain.

Daya- Achaa..….phir icecream khane chalet hain.

Shreya smiled.

Shreya- Okay…..ye chalega.

Tarika- Beach pe bhi baithenge thodi derr.(she looked at abhijeet)

Abhijeet(smiled)- Aapka Hukum sir aankhon par.

The ladies giggled.

Shreya- Aap dono relax kijiye. Hum baaki kaam nipta lete hain.

Tarika- Haan…..main room samet kar aati hu.

Abhijeet(called)- Tarika….zyada exertion mat karna.

Shreya- Bhai,…..aapko pata hai na….ye nahi maanegi baat…Aap zara pyaar se samjhaiye.

Abhijeet smiled and went behind her. Shreya moved into the kitchen and Daya followed her with a naughty smile. He hugged her ….

Daya- Kya baat hai….khush lag rahi ho ab?

Shreya(smiled)- Hmm…..aap sab hai toh khush hi rahungi na. Aur phir abhi aap mujhe icecream khilayenge.

Daya(Smiled)- Acha…..isliye khush ho?

Shreya- Haan.

Daya hugged her tighter…..

Daya- Hmm…aise hi khush rha karo.

Meanwhile, AbhiRika came out and then shreya and tarika laid the table. They enjoyed their dinner. The ladies were feeling a bit tired.

Tarika- Shreya…..yaar aaj thakaan lag rahi hai. Kahin jaane ka mann nahi ho raha ab.

SHreya- Haan ….

Daya(came)- Okay….toh tum log rest karo. Hum icecream lekar aate hain.

Shreya- Daya…..kal ya parso chalenge na.

Daya- Nahi Shreya…..main lekar aata hu.

Saying this he left. Shreya tried to stop him but he went. Abhijeet also went with him. Here, Tarika and Shreya were relaxing on the couches.

Tarika- Shreya….dono kitne khush hai na?

Shreya- Haan tarika…..maine daya ko kabhi itna khush nahi dekha.

Tarika- Haan Shreya….dono ko bachchon se bahut pyaar hai na.

Shreya- Haan…..aur pata nahi kya kya plans bana ke rakhe hain….ye laana hai wo laana hai.

Tarika(laughed)- Sach mein….abhijeet ka bhi yahi haal hai.

Shreya- Sach tarika…main bas ye chahti hu …hum hamesha aise hi khush rahe.

Meanwhile , Duo returned ….

Daya- I promise….hum hamesha aise hi khush rahenge. Bas tum dono apna khayal rakha karo.

TArika(glared)- Kyun….tum dono rakhoge na hamara khayal?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan haan TarikaJi….hum toh hai hi.

Tarika blushed and Abhijeet smiled. DaReya looked at them and smiled. Soon , they were enjoying their icecreams.

So , the months kept on passing. They didn't even came to know when tarika and shreya entered their seventh month. ACP Sir ordered them to go for a holiday after the baby shower function. Abhijeet and Daya were the most caring an they handled them carefully. Shreya and Tarika protested but they gave up when ACP and DrS ordered them. They were now not allowed in the bureau and they had to rest .

Soon , they were celebrating the baby shower function and also they were packing to go on leave. Tarika and shreya were a bit worried but didn't say anything in front of their protective husbands and caring fathers. They simply decided to enjoy.

**A/n: SO guys…..here is the next chapter. I hope you'll like it. **

**Let's see what happens…..hope all goes well on the trip. **

**I wish that I post more updates….but dunno when. **

**Please read and reviw this and keep waiting for other updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hey Guyss….sorry for the late update becoz of my lappy. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the story. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

_**Same Night after the baby shower function…**_

All the members left from Duo home. ACP sir was the last one to leave after giving them instructions . Duo nodded and assured him that they will take care. They went out to see him off and Daya locked the door. Meanwhile, Tarika and Shreya went into their respective rooms for changing. Duo came in and went to their respective rooms after checking the that all things are packed properly.

_**DaReya Room…..**_

Daya entered the room and found Shreya standing near the window and was looking at the sky. He went to her and hugged her keeping his hands on her protruding belly and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Daya- Kya dekh rahi ho aasmaan mein ?

Shreya (Smiled)- Kuch nahi …..bas in chamakte hue taaron ko dekhna acha lag raha hai.

Daya- Acha…..ab roz roz in taaron ko dekhne ki zarurat nahi padegi.

Shreya(tilted her neck to look at him)- Kyun ? Aisa kya hone wala hai?

Daya(Smiled)- Hamari life mein bhi ek taara aane wala hai na .

Shreya smiled and kept her hands on his hands on her belly.

Shreya- Mujhe taara nahi pari chahiye…..samjhe aap?

Daya(laughed)-Acha acha…..tumhari pari hi sahi. Ab khush?

Shreya(Smiled)- Bohot khush.

Daya- Acha….ye batao sab cheezein rakh li na tumne?

Shreya- Haan…sab rakh liya hai maine.

Daya- Hmm….acha ye lo tumhare liye chocolates.

Shreya (exclaimed)- Chocolates…aap kab laaye?

Daya(Smiled)- Ab meri shreya ko koi farmaish kare aur main bhul jaun aisa ho sakta hai kya ?

Shreya smiled and hugged him tightly.

Daya- Arey arey aaram se Shreya…..mere baby ko kuch nahi hona chahiye.

Shreya(blushed)- Aap bhi na Daya…..

She smiled and hugged him. He kissed on her forehead and then sit on his knees and kissed on her belly…..

Daya- Papa loves you baby !

Shreya- Aur baby ki mumma ko ?

Daya(laughed)- Tumse toh bohot pyaar karta hu par phir bhi mere baby se thoda kam.

Shreya laughed at hit him playfully on his arm. He laughed and looked at her….

Daya- Chalo ab so jao. Kal subah nikalna bhi hai.

Shreya nodded and they moved to sleep. She kept her head on his arm and they slept talking about their baby.

_**AbhiRika Room….**_

Tarika was standing in front of the mirror caressing her belly and smiling to herself. Abhijeet looked at her and smiled. He moved towards her and asked…

Abhijeet- Tumhe pata hai jab tum kuch sochte hue muskarati ho toh aur khubsurat lagti ho.

Tarika(blushed)- Achaa….?

Abhijeet- Haan…..ab batao kya soch rahi ho ?

Tarika- Main soch rahi hu hamara bacha kitna lucky hoga na…..Afterall senior inspector Abhijeet ka beta hoga…

Abhijeet- Senior Inspector Abhijeet Ki Beti hogi..samjhi tum?

Tarika(laughed)- Acha baba…..beti hogi tumhari.

Abhijeet- Hmm…toh lucky kaise?

Tarika- Arey…usko pamper karne ke liye itne saare log jo hai aur sabse zyada Daya. Tumko pata hai sbane kitne toys laake rakhe hai…..rajat aaj bhi ek bada teddy bear leke aaya tha….aur Nikhil chocolates ke dabbe leke aaya tha.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Hmmm….aur ab tum kahogi ki Purvi ne bohot saari dresses di hai….hai na ?

Tarika- Haan….sab ke sab na hamare bachchon ko bigadenge.

Abhijeet- Arey nahi tarika….koi nahi bigadega.

Tarika- Hato….sabse zyada laad-pyaar toh tum hi karoge.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan…ofcourse meri pari hogi na.

Tarika(looked at him)- Aur main ?

Abhijeet laughed and hugged her.

Abhijeet- Tum toh meri life ho aur ab koi aur bhi judne wala hai meri lyf se jo tumse bhi pyari hogi.

Tarika- Hmm..jaanti hu aur tum mujhse zyada usse pyaar karoge. (she made innocent face.)

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan pyaar toh main usse hi zyada karunga kyunki wo tumhari jaan hogi aur tum toh meri jaan ho.

Tarika smiled and turned to hug him. He hugged her back and then they went to sleep.

_**Next Morning…..**_

Abhijeet and Daya woke up but they didn't find Tarika and Shreya beside them. They moved out. Shreya was in kitchen preparing coffee.

Abhijeet- Arey Shreya…ye tarika kahan hai ?

Shreya(smiled)- Garden mein …phoolon ke beech mein hai aapka phool.

Abhijeet smiled shyly and shreya laughed. He moved out while daya moved to shreya and hugged her.

Daya- Hmm..meri biwi badi naughty ho gayi hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Aapki pari bhi bohot naughty hogi. Aap sambhal lenge na usey?

Daya(mock anger)- Dekho shreya …meir pari ke baare mein kuch mat bolo.

Shreya(smiled)- Acha ji….toh kya bolu ?

Daya(cupped her face)- Kuch nahi…usey bas apni tarah banana.

Shreya just smiled. He kissed on her forehead …..

Daya- Main fresh hoke aata hu. Tum coffee taiyar rakho.

Manwhile, AbhiRika entered while Shreya was setting coffee mugs on th table in living room. Soon , they all were enjoying thir coffee.

Abhijeet- Hum 11 baje niklenge ho jao tum dono.

Shreya(smiled)- Okay Sir !

Abhijeet(glared)- Aain…..ab tumne sir kisko bola ? Daya ko ?

Shreya(laughed)- Orders toh seniors hi dete hai na juniors ko. Ab aap aise order doge toh hume toh aapko Sir hi bolna padega.

Tarika(laughed)- Ye toh sahi kaha Shreya ne.

Abhijeet- Haan haan…ab toh tum dono ko ek-dusre ki baat hi achi lagegi.

Shreya (looked at Duo)- Haan…..ab toh koi hume aap dono se bhi acha lagega.

Daya- Kaun ?

Shreya and Tarika giggled.

Shreya- Meri Pari.

Tarika- Tumhari Laadli.

Daya(looked at ladies)- Ye meri teri kya chakkar hai?

Tarika- Tumhare dost ko beti chahiye.

Daya- Hmmm…aur tumhari dost ko bhi beti chahiye.

Abhijeet- Acha hai …dekhna beti hi hogi.

Tarika- Haan haan…dekhte hai. Ye decision waqt pe chhod do.

Daya- Haan….ab jao tum dono ready ho jao. Main saaman car mein rakhta hu.

The ladies nodded and went to their rooms. They came out after a while. The clock showed 10 am. As shreya had already prepared breakfast , they sat down and did their breakfast.

Daya- Shreya…..pack kar leti na breakfast.

Shreya- Daya….Hum drive karke jayenge na aur phir ghar se khakar jaana hi sahi hai. Mujhe pata hai raaste mein aap dono kuch khayenge nahi.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Daya driving mein sab bhul jaata hai Par main….(but was cut by tarika)

Tarika- Mujhe pata hai….dono bhai ek jaise ho. Ab chup chap nashta karo.

Shreya- Haan haan….ab jaldi khaiye. Varna aap kahenge ki humne late kiya.

Tarika- Haan….jaldi khao.

Daya- Arey wah….jo hume kehna chahiye wo toh tum dono keh rahi ho.

Shreya(laughed)- Kuch din baad koi aur apko ye baat kahega.

Tarika- Aur unki baat tum dono nahi taloge.

Duo laughed. Soon , they were done with breakfast and they left for Lonavala. Shreya and Tarika were on the backseats.

Daya- Tum dono comfortable ho na ?

Shreya/Tarika- Haan hum theek hai.

Abhijeet- Zarurat ka sab saaman rakha hai na ?

Shreya- Haan…. Mere bag mein hai.

Abhijeet- Okay….toh ab chale?

The ladies nodded with a smile and so their journey began.

Daya- Ab hum free hain…so ab hum ache se enjoy karenge.

Abhijeet- Haan…..kitne din baad chutti mili hai.

Daya- Haan….Pata nahi phir kab mauka milega.

Tarika- Ab mauka milna mushkil hai Senior Inspector Abhijeet.

Shreya – Haan…jo karna hai abhi hi kar lijiye.

Daya – hmm…..ye toh hai. Kuch karna hi padega.

Shreya – Filhal toh aap dono aage dekhiye aur daya aap car chalaiye dhyan se.

Daya(smiled)- Ohhoo…ab toh orders mil gaye hain…ab toh manna hi padega.

Abhijeet- Haan yaar….chal aage dekh aur radio chala.

Tarika- Radio nahi…aaj tum dono hume gaana sunaoge.

Abhijeet(glared)- Arey ye kya baat hui…..hume nahi aata gaana.

Tarika- mujhe pata hai tum dono acha ga lete ho. Chalo ab jaldi se kuch sunao.

Daya smiled….

Daya-_** Hum jo chalne lage, chalne lage hain yeh raaste**_  
><em><strong>aa ha ha ha manjil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste<strong>_  
><em><strong>aao kho jaaye hum, ho jaaye hum yuun laapata<strong>_  
><em><strong>aao milo chalein, jaana kahaan na ho pata<strong>_

Abhijeet- _**Hum jo chalne lage, chalne lage hain yeh raaste**_  
><em><strong>aa ha ha ha manjil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste<strong>_

_**baithe baithe aise kaise koi rasta naya sa milein**_  
><em><strong>tu bhi chalein main bhi chaloon, honge kam yeh tabhi faasalein…<strong>_

Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other and smiled…..Shreya and Tarika were enjoying…

Abhijeet turned to look behind at Tarika…..  
>Abhijeet- <em><strong>aao tera mera na ho kisise waasta<strong>_  
><em><strong>aao milo chalein, jaana kahaan na ho pata<strong>_  
><em><strong>hum jo chalane lage, chalane lage hain yeh raaste<strong>_  
><em><strong>aa ha ha ha manjil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste<strong>_

Daya- _**ho ho ho o o thani kahi gayi main samjhaayuun**_  
><em><strong>ki thaare bina ji na lage<strong>_ (he looked at her thru the mirror.)  
><em><strong>aankhein kholein nindein bolein jaane kaisi jagi bekhudi<strong>_  
><em><strong>yahaan wahaan dekho kahaan leke jaane lagi bekhudi<strong>_  
><em><strong>aao mil jaayega hoga jahaan pe raasta<strong>_  
><em><strong>aao milo chalein, jaana kahaan na ho pata<strong>_  
><em><strong>hum jo chalane lage, chalane lage hain yeh raaste<strong>_  
><em><strong>aa ha ha ha manjil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste<strong>_

Abhijeet- _**Hum jo chalne lage ….chalne lage hai ye raaste..**_

_**Aao milon chale…..**_

Daya- Ab toh khush ho na?

Tarika(smiled)- Haan….kitna toh acha gaate ho tum dono. Phir bhi natak.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Itna bhi acha nahi tha par phir bhi tumhare liye tha.

Tarika and Shreya smiled.

Shreya- Ab aapne hamare liye kiya that oh obviously acha hoga hi.

Daya(turned to look at them)- Tumhare liye toh jaan bhi haazir hai.

Shreya- Mujhe aapki zarurat hai isliye aisi baatein na karein.

Daya(smiled)- Okay….ab tum wo chocolates nikalo.

Shreya nodded and searched in her bag for chocolates. She gave chocolates to all. Daya turned back and shreya stuffed the chocolates into his mouth. Suddenly , she saw something and Shouted….

_**DAYYYYYAAAAAAAAA ! **_

And then…a Loud Crash sound…..!

**A/n: So….ye kya hua ? Is everything fine..? **

**Hope that our couples are fine. Let's see what happens…? **

**Hope to see you soon with an update. Take Care! **

**Plz R&R ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hii Guys ! I'm back with the new update. Sorry for the late update. I have my lappy back with me. But from now on I will try to update regularly and soon.**

**Let's move on to the update. **

**RECAP: DaReya and AbhiRika were enjoying on the way when suddenly Shreya shouted and there was a loud crash sound. **

"_**Dayaaaaaa ! "**_

There was a large crash sound. In order to save to the car from bumping into the truck, Daya lost the balance and the car barged into a tree. With the jerk , the the car doors opened and they all rolled down the cars.

After a while, Abhijeet got conscious and opened his eyes. He looked around for tarika and saw her at some distance. He ran towards her and tried to wake her. She was wincing in pain. He immediately called for the ambulance and lod for looked around for DaReya.

Tarika- Abhi…daya aur shreya kahan hai ? Jao dekho jaldi….

Abhijeet- Tarika…stress mat lo…..main dekhta hu.

He moved to the other side and found Daya and Shreya unconscious. He tried to wake up daya but did not succeed. Meanwhile, the ambulance came and they all were taken to the hospital. Daya, Shreya and Tarika were taken under treatment while, first aid was provided to abhijeet.

Meanwhile, Doctor came to him…

Doctor-Hello ….I am Doctor aapki wife ki cesearean delivery karni hogi. Kya aapki permission hai?

Abhijeet(tensed)- Doctor….tarika theek hai na ? Koi problem toh nahi hai na ?

Doctor- Nahi...bas kuch conditions ki wajah se premature delivery karni padegi.

Abhijeet- Okay doctor ! Aur Daya aur shreya theek hai na?

Doctor(serious expression)- Wo dono under treatment hai. Aap yahan sign kar dijiye.

The doctor gave him a paper. He signed on the required places and doctor left. He was moving to and fro in the corridor when his phone rang. It was from ACP Sir.

Abhijeet's POV: Ohh no ! ACP sir ka phone…ab unhe kya kahunga…..mujhe ya daya ko kuch hota hai toh pata nahi unhe kaise pehle hi pata chal jaata hai. Ab puchenge kahan ho aur Shreya –Tarika kaisi hain…..kaise bataun unko ki hamare saath kya ho gaya hai. Par batana toh padega hi.

He thought for a while and then picked up the phone. Before he could speak , he heard the tensed and worried tone of ACP.

ACP- Abhijeet …..kahan ho tum log….pichle 2 ghante se hum phone try kar rahe hai….kisi ka bhi phone nahi lag raha hai. Salunkhe alag se mujhe pareshan kar raha hai. Daya ka toh samajh aata hai ki wo drive kar raha hoga par tum sab toh utha sakte the na mera phone. Ye tarika aur shreya thik hai na ? Aur daya …kahin tumne drive karne mein usi ko toh nahi laga diya…..baat karvao use.

Abhijeet stayed silent listening to him…their father who was very much tensed not for his sons but for his daughters-in-law.

ACP- Abhijeet…kuch bolo…sab theek hai na ?

Abhijeet- Sir …..wo….(he paused)

ACP(tensed)- Kya hua hai Abhijeet?

DrS- Dekho Abhijeet agar meri bachchiyon ko kuch hua na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga…samjhe tum.

Abhijeet closed his eyes and let the tears flowed down.

Abhijeet- Sir….wo hamara accident ho gaya. Tarika , Shreya aur daya under treatment hain. Aap prarthana kijiye ki sab kuch thik ho jaaye.

ACP (Shocked)- Kyaaa? Kahan ho tum log? Hum abhi aate hain.

Abhijeet told him where they were and disconnected. Meanwhile, Doctor came out and shaked hands with Abhijeet.

DrPriya- Congrats …...Now , you're father to a daughter.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Thank you Doctor…Tarika theek hai na ?

DrPriya(Smiled)- Yes…..mother and baby both are fine. Kuch derr mein hum unhe normal ward mein shift karenge tab aap unse mil lijiyega.

Abhijeet- Okay…and doctor Daya aur Shreya ?

DrPriya- Mrs Shreya ko DrMona treat kar rahi hai …..Main unse puch kar aapko inform karti hu.

Abhijeet nodded and went to sit on the bench. He was both happy and tensed. Happy becoz he was now a father to a daughter and was worried for Daya and Shreya.

Meanwhile, the whole team arrived. ACP Sir patted his shoulder.

ACP- Sab thik toh hai na Abhijeet?

DrS- Tarika thik hai na ?

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Salunkhe saab aap nana ban gaye. Beti hui hai.

Both the elders smiled and ACP hugged Abhijeet.

DrS- Aur Shreya? Wo kahan hai ?

Meanwhile, DrPriya came.

Abhijeet- PriyaJi…..daya aur shreya theek toh hai na?

DrPriya- aur Shreya dono thik hai par aap logon ke liye ek buri khabar hai.

Abhijeet(tensed)- Kya hua?

DrPriya- Internal bleeding ki wajah se hum unke baby ko nahi bacha sake. Wo thik hai par kamzor hai. Is waqt unhe aap sabke saath ki zarurat hai.

All faces fell off.

Abhijeet- Thank you very much doctor. Hum khayal rakhenge.

Meanwhile, Daya got conscious and found himself in hospital. He looked around and found Abhijeet standing near his bed.

Daya- Abhi….hum yahan? Aur Shreya…Shreya tarika theek hai na?

He kept hand on his shoulder…..

Abhijeet- Relax Daya…...Tarika thik hai…..tum chacha ban gaye ho. Ek princess aa gayi hai hamare ghar mein.

Daya(smiled)- Congrats Bosss…..par Shreya? Shreya thik hai na?

Abhijeet went silent and daya glanced at him. He persuaded him to tell him what happened. But , thn doctor entered…..He did his checkup but was tensed when he looked at Daya. Daya understood that something is wrong.

Daya- DrSaab….sab thik toh hai na ?

DrBedi- MrDaya…..aap thik hai par mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai. And MrAbhijeet….aap apni wife se mil sakte hain.

Abhijeet- Okay Doctor…..(to Daya)- Jaldi aa jao. Sab raah dekh rahe hai tumhari.

Daya nodded and Abhijeet left the room. Doctor made him sit properly.

Daya- Doctor….sab theek hai na ? Aur meri wife Shreya…wo theek hai na ?

Doctor squeezed on his shoulder.

DrBedi- DayaJi…..Main jaanta hu jo main aapse kahunga wo aapke liye sunna bohot mushkil hai par yahi sach hai.

Daya(tensed)- Kya baat hai Doctor?

DrBedi(sighed)- We are sorry…..hum aapke bachche ko bacha nahi paaye.

Daya was shocked.

Daya- Kyaa? Par shreya toh theek hai na ?

Doctor- Haan…wo theek hain. Aur mujhe aapse ek personal baat karni hai.

Daya(rubbed off his tears)- Kahiye Doctor?

DrBedi- Bohot mushkil waqt hai ya aapke liye. Mujhe ye sab is waqt nahi kehna chahiye par main samajhta hu ki ye sab baat abhi ho jaaye toh behtar hai.

Daya- Baat kya hai doctor? Saaf saaf kahiye.

DrBedi- MrDaya…Accident mein aapko chot lagne ki wajah se ab aap kabhi pita nahi ban payenge. Is waqt aapki wife ko aapki sabse zyada zarurat hai…..unke liye hi sahi aapko khud ko sambhalna hoga. Aur bachchon ka kya…..aap toh adopt bhi kar sakte hai. Plz MrDaya….is waqt aapka strong rehna zaruri hai.

Daya was hell-shocked…Tears were flowing continuously out his eyes. He couldn't speak a word. Doctor squeezed his shoulder and left.

"_**Ye kya se kya ho gaya? Hum toh khushiyan manane gaye the par yahan toh sab ulta ho gaya. Jab jab khushiyan hamare paas aati hai …tab tab kuch na kuch ho jaata hai. Is baar galti meri thi…..main hi chutti chahta tha…..Aur ye accident bhi meri wajah se hua…aura b…..(he paused) Ab main shreya ko wo khushi bhi nahi de sakta jo usey milni chahiye. Meri wajah se wo kabhi maa nahi ban payegi. Usne hi toh kaha tha….."**__Ek aurat maa banker hi sampurna hoti hai…..main uski sampurnta hi cheen li"_

Tears rolled down his eyes and shreya's face was in his eyes. He didn't have the courage to face Shreya….

"_**Ab toh main usey ye bhi nahi keh sakta ki ek baar bura hua toh koi baat nahi….qki wo dusri baar kabhi nahi aayega. I am sorrryyy Shreyaaaa…main tumhe wo khushiyan kabhi nahi de paunga jiski tum haqdaar ho…ho sake toh maaf kar dena."**_

Meanwhile, he heard Abhijeet calling him and he rubbed off his tears. He came in and they moved out. Daya tried to smile burying a hard truth in his heart.

**A/n: Shocked ? :o **

**I know all of you are shocked…..but we know that…."Zindagi mein kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai" **

**Shayad yahan aisa hi kuch hona likha tha. **

**Please read and review ! Take care ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Heya Guys…..I'm here with the new chapter. Hope you'll like it. **

Daya went out when he heard Abhijeet's voice. They moved to Tarika's room. Abhijeet gave the little baby girl in his hands. Daya holds the little girl delicately. He was happy for his brother but was sad for Shreya. He put a fake smile on his face and gently kissed on the baby's forehead. He looked at abhijeet….

Daya- Lo aa gayi tumhari princess. Ab toh khush ho na tum ?

Abhijeet- Sirf meri nahi_**…."Hamari Princess".**_ Tumne kaha tha na ki tum dono ko ek jaisa rakhoge. Toh ab puri karo apni baat.

Daya(slightly smiled)- Haan….wahi karna hoga ab.

Abhijeet- Kuch kaha tumne daya…?

Daya- Arey nahi…wo bas aise hi.

Tarika(looked at him)- Daya….sab thik ho jayega.

He smiled and delicately handed the baby girl to her mother.

Abhijeet- Daya….maine doctor se baat kar li hai. Kal shreya aur tarika ko discharge mil jayega.

Daya- Theek hai ….Main shreya se milkar aata hu.

Abhijeet squeezed his shoulder at which daya assures him with his eyes and leaves.

Daya enters Shreya's ward and saw her touching her belly silently and was crying. He sits beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"_**Shreya !"**_

Shreya immediately hugs him tight and starts crying.

Shreya- I'm sorry Daya…...mein aapko khushi nahi de payi…..aapne kitne arman sajaye the…..main un armaanon ko bhi pura nahi kar saki. Aapki khushi aapke khush hone se pehle hi cheen li. I'm sorry Daya !

Daya feels a whip bitting him. Tears rolled down his eyes.

Daya- Accident to mere wajah se hua na…(but shreya cut him)

Shreya- Nahi Daya…..zindagi mein kab kya hoga ye hume thodi pata hota hai. Aur jo hua wo hona likha tha….aap apne aapko dosh mat dijiye.

Daya(self thinking)- Tumhari khushiyan toh maine cheen li hai shreya…ho sake toh maaf kr dena.

Shreya(looked at him)- Daya….. Abhijeet bhaiya aur tarika ke paas toh unki beti hai….hum….hum kya karenge Daya ?

Daya didn't say anything but just hugged her even more tighter and allowed her to cry out all her pain. She separated after a while…..and looked at him.

Shreya- Nahi Daya….hum aise haar nahi sakte. Hum dobara bhi toh…..hai na Daya ? (She looked at him hopefully)

Daya stood up with a jerk…..

Shreya- Arey Daya….kya hua aapko?

Daya didn't replied and absentmindedly moved out of the room leaving confused Shreya.

_**Shreya's POV**_- Ye Daya ko kya ho gaya achanak? Wo theek toh hai na?

She notices tarika coming in.

Shreya- Arey Tarika…tum kyun aayi yahan? Aaram karna chahiye tumhe.

Tarika(smiled)- Mujhe pata hai kahan meri zarurat hai.

Listening to this , Shreya just hugged her. She caressed her hair and back.

Tarika- Bas Shreya…..main samajh sakti hu par honi ko kaun taal sakta hai. Aur phir hume khushi bhi toh mili hai na.

Shreya(looked at her)- Par tarika…..anjaane mein hi sahi….Daya ko bohot dard hua hai…..sirf wo hi kyun sabko. Khushi aur gham dono ek saath…hamare saath hi aisa kyun hota hai.

Tarika(sat on her bed)- Shreya….relax! Main jaanti hu sab khush the…..specially Daya. Par hum kuch nahi kar sake. Aur phir ek nanhi si gudiya toh hai na hamare ghar mein.

Shreya- Haan !

Tarika(rubbed off her tears)- Bas ab rona band karo. Bhagwan ne chaha toh hume phir se ye khushi milegi.

Shreya managed to smile. Meanwhile, Daya who ws standing and listening to them closed his eyes…..

_**Daya's POV**_- Kaise bataun main tumhe ki ab ye khushi hume kabhi nahi milegi. Main kabhi Shreya ko ye khushi nahi de paunga. Pata nahi bhagwan hume khush kyun nahi dekh sakta.

Suddenly, he felt a touch on his shoulder. It was ACP. He immediately removed his tears….

Daya- Arey Sir aap ?

ACP – Ye main kya dekh raha hu mera bahadur sipahi ro raha hai ?

Daya(managed to smile)- Nahi Sir ….main …..main thik hu.

ACP- Daya ….main jaanta hu tum par kya beet rahi hai….par tumhe strong rehna hoga…..shreya ki khatir. Usey sambhalna hoga Daya.

Daya- Sir….main puri koshish karunga. Shreya ki chinta mat kijiye.

Acp(Smiled)- Thik hai….ab chlne ki taiyari karo. Hum kal subah niklenge.

Daya- Okay Sir ! Main shreya ko dekhta hu.

Saying this , he wwent away to meet the doctor and ask about shreya.

_**Next Morning …..**_

They all were set to go back to Mumbai….their home. Tarika was carrying the little baby girl in her hands and Shreya just looked at her. Something pinched in her heart as she had lost the most important and valueable thing of her life…..the _**symbol of their love**_. Daya saw her like that and he put his arm around her assuring her that all will be well.

Daya- Shreya…..Apne aap ko sambhalo. Shayad abhi ye khushi hamare naseeb mein nahi thi isliye bhagwan ne usey hum se cheen liya. Par ye zindagi ka ant toh nahi hai na…..Main jaanta hu ye bahut mushkil hai par hume khud ko sambhalna hi hoga…..sabke liye. Sab hume khush dekhna chahte hain.

Shreya- Main koshish karungi Daya.

Daya(smiled a little)- Okay…chalo ab.

He hold her hand and they got inside the car. Tarika gave the little girl to Shreya. Soon, they reached Mumbai.

_**Duo Home….**_

Shreya- Tarika tum andar jao. Main sabke liye coffee banati hu.

Tarika- Nahi shreya….tumhe aaram karna chahiye. Main dekh lungi.

Shreya(smiled slightly)- Arey Nahi Tarika…tum hamari gudiya ko sambhalo …baaki sab main dekh lungi.

Tarika- Theek hai. Tum dekho par zyada stress mat lena. Aur abhi aaram karo.

Shreya- Okay! Tum jao andar.

AbhiRika went into their room while DaReya also went into their room.

_**DaReya Room….**_

Daya entered the room and sat on the bed. He thought the events of past two days. He remembered how happy they were. Shreya went to change. She came out from hthe washroom and saw him sitting on the bed. She moved to him and sat beside him.

Shreya- I am sorry Daya. Agar wo accident nahi hua hota toh hamare haathon mein bhi ek nanhi si pari ya rajkumar hota.

Daya(looked at her)- Shreya…..isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai. Shayad hamari kismet mein aisa hi kuch likha tha…..yahi kaha tha na tumne.

Shreya(nodded as yes)- Par aap dukhi hai na…..infact sab udaas hai.

Daya(cupped her face)- Shreya….zindagi har baar hamare hisab se nahi chalti. Kabhi khushi toh kabhi gham….aise hi toh zindagi chalti hai.

Shreya- Par hamare saath aisa kyun hota hai…..jab hum khush hote hai tab hi kuch na kuch bura ho jaata hai. (Tears rolled down her eyes.)

Daya(rubbed off her tears)- Shreya…..jo hona tha wo toh ho gaya ab zyada mat socho plz. Chalo so jao. Aur pehle ye dawai lo.

He gave her the medicines and made her lie down. Then he went to change and came out to find that Shreya was asleep. He looked at her and a tear escaped his eyes. Doctor's words echoed in his ears…..

"_**Mr Daya….aap kabhi pita nahi ban payenge. Bachchon ka kya hai ….aap bachche adopt bhi kar sakte hain."**_

He then remembered Shreya's words.

"_**Daya….ek aurat maa banker hi sampurn hoti hai….aapne mujhe pura kiya. Thank you Daya. " **_

" _**Dekhiye Daya….mujhe toh beti chahiye. " **_

"_**Daya…mujhe jaldi bachche chahiye ….late nahi karna mujhe"**_

"_**Daya…main chahti hu ki hamare bachche bilkul aapki tarah ho….sabki madad karne wale aur sabse pyaar karne wale. " **_

"_**Hum aise himmat nahi haar sakte Daya…..hum dobara bhi toh parents ….." **_

Daya got up with a jerk…..

" _**Nahi Shreya….hum dobara…..hum dobara parents nahi ban sakte. Main tumhe kabhi maa banne ki khushi nahi de sakta. Tumne nahi…..main tumse tumhari sampurnta cheen li hai. Ek aurat zindagi bhar kisi cheez ka garv kare na kare….Ek maa banne ka garv usey zarur hota maaf kar dena Shreya…..main wo daya nahi raha. "**_

Tears rolled down his eyes. He moved closer to Shreya and looked at her face. A face which always had a smile was now covered with sadness. He could see moist skin near her eyes. He kissed on her forehead and whispers…..

"_**I'm Sorry Shreya… Kaash hum in chuttiyon pe hi na jaate toh ye sab kuch hota hi nahi. I'm really sorry." **_

He was upset so he moved out of the room and went outside. He sat on the sofa and was thinking about their happy moments. He was very much upset.

"_**Hey bhagwan…tumne mujhe kis duvidha mein laake khada kar diya hai…..Kya karu main ab? Shreya ko kaise bataun ki ab main uske layak nahi raha. Main shreya ka dukh bhi kam nahi kar sakta. Hum bachche adopt bhi kar lenge toh bhi shreya ko ye dukh hamesha rahega ki wo maa nahi ban paayi. Kya karu? Isse toh acha ye hota ki maut hi aa jaati mujhe. Kam se kam shreya ko ye dukh na sehna padta"**_

He was lost in his thinking when he fel t a touch on his shoulder. He turned back to find Shreya.

Shreya- Daya….aap thik toh hai na ?

Daya(rubbed off his tears)- Haan main …main thik hu Shreya.

Shreya – toh chaliye …..aapko aaram karna chahiye.

Daya- Tum chalo …..main aata hu.

She nodded and moved into their room. Daya composed himself and thought….

"_**Main kal shreya ko uski mom ke paas chhod dunga. Yahan se door rahegi toh thik rahega uske liye bhi. Haan …yahi sahi hai" **_

He moved to his room and talks to Shreya and she agrees to go her mother as she needed someone with her.

**A/n: So…what's gonna happen next?**

**Stay tuned ot know more. **

**Take care ! **

**Plz R&R ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heya Guys ! Sorry for the late update. Actually was busy with internals and a job. But here's the next chapter. Hope you guys will like it.**

_**Next Morning….**_

Daya drops Shreya to her home. There also everyone was giving the same hope….

"_**Bahut jald ye khushi dobara mil sakti hai."**_

Daya returned back home and moved to his room. All day long, he was in his room and the the lines were buzzing in his ears…..

"_**Daya….ek aurat maa banker hi sampurn hoti hai….aapne mujhe pura kiya. Thank you Daya. " **_

"_**Hum aise himmat nahi haar sakte Daya…..hum dobara bhi toh parents ….." **_

He remembered what Shreya's mom said….

"_**Himmat mat haaro beta…..bahut jald ye khushi hume dobara mil sakti hai"**_

_**In the evening…**_

He heard crying voice and came out and found the baby crying in her cradle. He looked for tarika but she was in washroom. He picked up the little doll from her cradle and was staring at her face...

_**Daya's POV: Jab ek aurat maa nahi ban paati to use baanjh kaha jata hai...Fir main...mujhe shreya ki zindagi se chale jana...haan….chale jaana chahiye.."**_

Meanwhile Tarika came out….

Tarika- Arey daya tum.?

Daya(looked at her)- Haan….ye ro rahi thi.

He handed over the doll to Tarika and moved to his room.

_**Daya's POV- Kya karu main…Wo hurt hogi par fir kya...**_(he was pacing up and down)

Suddenly his eyes caught the glance of a knife kept on the side table..

_**Haan agar duniya se hi…...haan uske maa baap use nayi zindagi ki ore badhayenge…..ha yahi theek rahega.**_

_**AbhiRika Room**_

Abhijeet came and found tarika bit tensed

Abhijeet- "kya hua tarika?"

Tarika- Abhijeet pata nahi….Daya ko dekho na...(she looked tensed)

Abhijeet- Haan tarika aisa lag raha hey uske andar kuch toofan sa hai...kuch chupa raha hai wo...ek bar baat krne ki soch raha tha...per kaise..mtlb..usne aise kho diya apne .."

Tarika- Abhijeet par abhi to usey zarurat hogi na tumhari….shreya ko usne mayeke bhej diya taki uska dil lag jaye...aur khud….usne khud ko kamre mein band kar liya hai.

Abhijeet- Thik keh rahi ho…..Main aata hu use baat karke….shayad kuch bata de.

_**Daya's Room**_

He entered inside and was shocked. Some red fluid coming from the cut on the wrist...its too near the main vein .the knife is placed there again...daya closed his eyes

"_**Dayaaaa !"**_

He rushed to Daya who was looking blankly at him. Abhijeet snatched the knife and threw it away

Abhijeet(strictly)-Pagal ho gaye ho? Haan?

Daya- Abhijeet…main….(he paused)

abhijeet looks at the cut..its bleeding profusly. Daya tried to stand but trembled. Abhijeet hold him and made him sit..

Abhijeet- Baitho yahan par….main aata hu.

He came back with the first aid box and found him sobbing. Abhijeet sat beside him and called softly…

Abhijeet- Kya hua daya? Ye kya karne ja rahe the tum..?Dekho jo bhi hua bhul jao...bahut jald firse. (He said while applying the anteseptic and cotton to the place)

Daya immediately hugged him tightly

Daya- Ab aur kabhie nahi….Abhijeet…...ab sab khatam…..boss…ab koi mujhe papa nahi kahega.

Abhijeet(confusingly)-Daya kya bol raha hai ye? Dekh aise mat kar.

He frcefully seperated him andpressed the cotton and did the dressing. He kept his hand on his face..

Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya….aise kyun bol rahe ho ?

Daya(while sobbing)- Abhi….Main ab….Main ab fir kabhi .baap nahi ban paunga….kabhi papa nahi ban sakta….(he cried)

Abhijeet was stunned and was looking at him….

Daya - Main sach mein badnasib hu hey na….to apne badnasabi ki saath shreya ko kiu uljhau?bolo na...(he hold Abhijeet's hand) toh mere liye yeahi sahi hai na ….

Abhijeet(slapped him )-. Chup bilkul...chup. ! marne chala hai…! Har problem ka solution bhaagna nahi hota…..Bas khud ke bare mein soch raha hai…..Shreya ka kya haan? Shreya khush ho jayegi kya….ki bacha hi nahi pati ko bhi kho diya…

Abhijeet calmed himself…

Abhijeet- Yaar aise pagalpan kyu krta hai…isse sabko taqleef hoti hey na?

Daya- Fir main kya karu….kaise bataun usey ki maine hi uski saari khushiyan cheen li hai.

Abhijeet(squeezed his shoulder)-Nahi Daya…aisa kuch nahi hoga….Acha…agar yahi shreya ki saath hota tu use chor deta?

Daya- Nahi…par shreya ko kaise …

Abhijeet- Filhal tu aaram kar…baad mein sochenge ki kya karna hai…Aur haan koi ulti seedhi harkat mat karna….tujhe Shreya ki kasam !

He made him lie on the bed and gave him a tablet and ruffled his hair. When he was sure that Daya was asleep , he went out to his room.

_**AbhiRika Room…**_

Abhijeet entered the room and found Tarika playing with the little baby girl. Tarika looked at him and said….

Tarika- Abhi….tum wahan kyun khade ho? Dekho na tumhari beti kaise has rahi hai….bilkul tumhari tarah. (and she smiled)

Abhijeet just smiled and sat on the corner of the bed. Tarika felt that something was wrong with her hubby. She put the baby back into the cradle and went towards him and moved her hands in his hair.

Tarika- Kya hua Abhi ? Sab thik hai na ?

Hearing her, he tightly hugged her with his face burying into her stomach. She ruffled his hair again….

Tarika- Kya hua Abhi….bolo na? Daya ne kuch kaha ?

Abhijeet(sighed)- Daya….! Tarika….Daya apnne andar ek bohot bada toofan chupa ke baitha tha…..usne toh mujhe bhi hila diya.

Tarika(cupped his face)- Saaf saaf bolo abhijeet …kya baat hai ?

Abhijeet- Tarika….usne shreya ko aise hi maayke nahi bheja …..wo shreya ka saamna nhi kar pa raha. (he turned to Tarika) Tarika….Daya- Shreya ko kabhi maa-papa banne ki khushi nahi mil sakti.

Tarika(shocked)- Ye tum kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet…..nahi….aisa nahi ho sakta.

Abhijeet- Aisa hi hai Tarika…Daya ab kabhi baap nahi ban sakta. Shreya ko maa banne ki khushi nahi de sakta…..isliye wo dukhi hai. Marne chala tha wo…..badi mushkil se sula kar aaya hu .

Tarika was shocked and sat on the bed. She went silent for some seconds.

Abhijeet- mujhe samajh nahi aa raha …..main kya karu ? Kaise Daya ko samjhaun ki usey jeena hoga…Shreya ke liye hi sahi. Aur bachchon ka kya…..bachche adopt bhi kiye ja sakte hain.

Tarika(broke her silence)- Abhijeet….Maa na banne ka dukh kya hota hai main jaanti hu. Shreya kin haalat se guzar rahi hai…main samajh sakti hu. Aur ab un dono ke liye hume hi kuch karna hoga.

Abhijeet(looked at her)- Par hum kya karenge Tarika?

Tarika(looked at the baby girl who was sleeping)- Abhijeet….mujhmein ya tum mein toh koi kami nahi hai na ? Hum toh dobara maa—baap ban sakte hai na?

Abhijeet was shocked listening to her.

Abhijeet- Ye tum kya keh rahi ho tarika?

Tarika- Wahi jo hume karna chahiye abhijeet. Is waqt ye bachchi hi un dono ki zindagi mein bahaar la sakti hai. Maine dekha tha daya ko….ek kami sit hi uski aankhon mein…hume usko pura karna hoga.

Abhijeet- Tarika…tum hosh mein toh ho? Tum aise kaise kar sakti ho?

Tarika(smiled)- Abhi…tum daya ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte ho na ?

Abhijeet- Haan….wo mere liye dost se badhkar hai….mera bhai hai. Uski khushi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu.

Tarika(smiled)- Toh phir ab mera waqt hai ek dost ki madad karne ka. Kuch saal pehle usne apni jaan par khel kar tumhe sahi salamat wapas laaya tha wo…ab uske chehre pe hasi lane ki baari meri hai.

Abhijeet- Par tarika…kya tum apni beti ko kisi aur ko maa kehte hue dekh paogi?

Tarika- Abhi…wo mujhe maa nahi …badi maa kahegi. Aur phir shreya toh meri behen hai….maa kahe ya badi maa …baat toh ek hi hai na.

Abhijeet looked at tarika and found a confidence in her eyes. She moved closer to him and hold his hands…

Tarika- Abhi….tum vishwas rakho….is wajah se hum logon ke rishte mein koi daraar nahi aayegi. Aur wo Daya-Shreya ki beti bankar bhi hume Badimaa aur badepapa hi toh kahegi…rishta toh nahi badlega na..

Abhijeet smiled and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. They parted after a while…..

Tarika- Ab chalo ek smile do. Aur haan...kuch din baad jab shreya aayegi tab hum un dono se baat karenge.

Abhijeet- Thank you Tarika !

Tarika(smiled)- Arey bhai….ab ye meri family hai aur Daya mera dost hai. So….ye sab karna mera farz hai….isliye No thank you…samjhe?

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Jee patni ji…samajh gaya.

Tarika giggled and he went to change while Tarika glanced into Daya's Room and found him sleeping. She closed her eyes and then moved to her room. Abhijeet came out after a while and they lied on bed thinking of how they'll convince Shreya and Daya for what they had thought.

**A/n: Hey guys….hope you'll liked the chapter. Lemme knw in the reviews. **

**Plz R&R ! Take Care ! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n: Hey…..M bck with a new chapter. Thank you for all the reviews :D**_

_**Hope you guys like the next chapter too. Enjoy ! :D**_

Next morning Abhijeet came out of his room found Tarika busy in kitchen...he made some intentional noise in throat...  
>Tarika turned with "kuch kehna hey?"<br>Abhijeet nodded and entered made his way to kitchen counter with  
>"Tum ne kal jo kaha wo..mtlb.."<br>"Abhijeet overnight mera faisla nahi badalta..."  
>Abhijeet was staring at the oven flame with fixed glaze said "hume yea baat pehle ACP sir aur Salunkhe saab se kerni cahiye.."<br>Tarika looked at him fr a second then smiled with "ek baat puchu?"  
>"hmm.."<br>"tumhara yea darr yea future ki tension ko ek moment ko vul k yea batao..kya tum iss faisle se khush ho?"  
>Abhijeet smiled..<br>"Tarika tum bhi na..tumhe pata hey na mein isse khush hi hounga..bas kuch..kal ka soch..waise Daya aur Shreya raaji honge kya?"  
>Tarika nodded "thik se samjhayenge na to man jayenge.."<br>"kahi unhe yea lage ki hum ahsan..."  
>"shreya aisa kuch nahi sochegi..mein aj hi baat karungi usse per tumhare uss emotional fool se to tum hi baat krna.."<br>Abhijeet smiled then said "pehle sir aur doctor saab se.."  
>Tarika nodded "ha babah chlte hey..pehle fresh ho jao..fir uss mahashay ko utha do..breakfast kerle fir chalte hey.."<br>Abhijeet nodded was about to move out but turned with "aur guriya..."  
>"wo apne hone wale papa ki pas rehegi.."<br>Abhijeet looked at his wife...suddenly felt proud that he chose her..a soothing smile lit his lips..  
>"per wo guriya ko samhal nahi payega..."<br>"hmmm..yea to hey..janab itne smart to hey nahi..honge bhi kaise akhir bhai kiski hey..."  
>"Tarika..." Abhijeet glared..<br>Tarika laughed...  
>Abhijeet jerked his head in smile..Tarika said "shreya ko bula ley?"<br>"per...Daya abhie sayed use face na ker paye..wo.."  
>"fir guriya ko woha chor aye?"<br>"Tarika kuch chal raha hey na tumhare dimaag mey?"  
>she turned back to her work without answering..<br>Abhijeet sighed "jo cahe karo.."  
>and moved to Daya's room..<p>

Tarika smiled to herself with "biswas rakho Abhijeet aisa kuch nahi hoga jo tum soch rahe ho...humara parivar kabhie nahi tutega...bas Salunkhe sir aab raaji ho jaye..acp sir to Abhijeet ki smjhane per man bhi jaye per Salunkhe sir..."  
>Abhijeet entered Daya's room.. He found his brother sleeping peacefully..<br>He rubbed his hairs with "Daya uth ja jaldi..."  
>Daya opened his eyes and after some seconds said "boss Shreya ko kya bataunga..kaise.."<br>Abhijeet sighed "kuch nahi batana hey use.."  
>"per usse chupana.."<br>Abhijeet smiled "chupana nahi keh raha hu pagal..keh raha hu filal tujhe kuch kehna nahi hey...Tarika aur mein dekh lunga,,tu filal uth ja fresh hoke breakfast kerne chal..aj tujhe ek tough kaam kerna hoga..."  
>"tough kaam?"<br>"ha guriya ko saradin samahlna hoga.."  
>"kya?akela?"<br>Abhijeet nodded  
>"per kiu..Tarika kaha jayegi..."<br>"hume kuch kaam hey...tu cahe to Shreya ko bula ley..."  
>"bosss tum dono kuch...Abhi?"<br>Abhijeet patted his cheeks lightly with "shaam taq pata chal jayega hum kya soch rahe hey..."  
>he got up and moved out with "ja jaldi fresh ho ja.."<br>Daya with most confused face moved to freshen up.  
>Abhijeet entered their room and was<br>about to move to washroom..when he heard a low cry coming from cradle..  
>He moved twards the cradle and saw that small creature is moving her hands and crying..<br>Abhijeet slowly picked her up and tried to pacify her found she had already made her diaper wet  
>"ale aapko thandi lag rahi hey?karnama jo ker diya aapne?"<br>the creature smiled..  
>Abhijeet starred at its face...<br>The brown eyes resembling his..the smile just like Tarika..she is his princess...but..no...she is not his...  
>Is he unhappy with this decision?<br>No..but then...  
>He looked at the loving face once again... "guriya..papa yaad rehega na beta?"<br>the baby smiled..  
>"mein bhi na?aapko liye to mein bare papa hounga na?per papa to nahi.."<br>he sighed deeply...  
>Then shook his head "kya mein bhi..kisi paraye ko thori deraha hu?apne bhai ko hi to..wo bhi mera liye ek bacha hi hey..per wo samhal payega..usse to ek din ek bacha samhala nahi jata tha..arey firse ajeeb cheej sochne laga...Shreya rehegi na..aur hum bhi to..per kya hum..ager hum haq jataye to kahi unhe bura lage to?"<br>he was really lost in thoughts when the small creature made a voice showing her annoyance  
>"arey sach mey pagalo wale soch raha hu..hey na guriya..aapke papa pey itna haq jatata hu mein to unke beti per kiu nahi..per haan apka diaper...ruko..."<br>and he called fr Tarika and after handling her the baby he moved to washroom.  
>After freeing from all abhirika got ready to move out when the door bell rang..Tarika opened the door and found Shreya standing<br>"arey Shreya ayo...thik ho tum?"  
>"ha Tarika per tum kaha ja rahi ho?"<br>"wo hume kuch kaam hey..acha tum jara guriya ko dekhogi..please.."  
>"arey please kiu...tum bhi na..guriya humara kuch nahi kya?"<br>Tarika smiled...and then nodded...  
>They both moved in to abhirika's room...<br>Daya kneeling near the cradle is playing with the doll..  
>Abhijeet came in from the balcony ending a call "arey use gudgudi dena band ker aur goud mey ley..bechari kab se haath agey ker rahi hey.."<br>"per Abhi yea itna chota hey ise kaise..."  
>"nahi by birth tere size ka hoga..chal baith idher"<br>Abhijeet picked the doll up and handed it over to him..  
>Daya looked at Abhijeet who signaled towards the baby..<br>Daya looked down at the baby..it is showing its tongue...  
>Tarika and Shreya were at the room door...Abhijeet looked up Tarika smiled..he nodded<br>Shreya was staring at the baby...  
>Daya smiled looking at the baby and it grabbed his finger...<br>"Mr. Daya aap kabhie baap nahi ban payenge.."  
>a silent tear rolled down..<br>Tarika bit her lips then said "Abhijeet chale?"  
>all came out of their trance and Abhijeet hurriedly moved out..Tarika too followed after bidding bye to Dayareya<br>they moved to ACP's home and entered to find oldie duo waiting fr them..after settling down ACP asked "Abhijeet tumhe kuch kehna tha..jaruri baat?"  
>Abhijeet nodded…then after clearing his throat and glancing once at Tarika started with "sir..doctor saab humne kuch faisla lya hey…"<br>Oldie duo exchanged gances and ACP asked "kaisa faisla?"  
>Abhijeet bit his lips and started in a calm voice "sir wo hum…sir actually iss accident ki bajase Daya aur Shreya ne serf apna bacha hi nahi khoya..unki life mey…bahut kuch badal gaya…"<br>"matlab?"  
>"sir iss accident ki wajase Daya kabhie baap nahi ban payega"<br>"kya?"  
>"jee sir…Shreya ko aab taq yea baat pata to nahi..per pata to chalna hi hey…aur tab pata nahi…"<br>He stopped… ACP sir studied his right hand minutely asked "kya faisla liya tumne?"  
>"sir yea baat to choti hey nahi aur Daya ki nature to aap jante hey…wo emotional fool kal apne aapko Shreya ki layek na samajh k khud ko khatam…"<br>Salunkhe sir cut him with "kya? Kaisa hey aab wo…ya larka pagal hey kya.."  
>Abhijeet nodded.. "jee thik hey…sir hume darr hey haan Shreya samjhdar hey per yea matlab…"<br>ACP asked in his impatient tone "Abhijeet faisla…"  
>"sir ek adopted bacha ko apnana mushkil hoga…to…sir hum..guriya ko..matlab aab se Daya aur Shreya hi guriya ki mummy papa honge war hum…"<br>Salunkhe sir immediately stood up making Abhijeet stop

**A/n: Salunkhe Sir stopped Abhijeet :o **

**Kya hoga aage ? Kya ACP Sir aur Salunkhe Sir Abhijeet-Tarika ki baton se sehmat honge?**

**Kya Daya-Shreya maanenge ? **

**Stay tuned to know more :D**

**Take Care ! **


End file.
